Can I Have That In Writing?
by HidingInSpace
Summary: Connie/Rita. Will see Connie and how she is trying to deal with Grace leaving and Rita who will be there to comfort her leading to eventual romance. Is now Rated M.
1. Can I Have That In Writing?

**I really like these characters and they should so be together, so much tension comes off them when watching Casualty! I had to have a go at writing them. This can stay as a one-shot but if I get enough people wanting me to continue I will.**

**I hope you enjoy reading and all grammar mistakes I apologise for I do not have a Beta.**

Connie sighed as she shut the door and sat down in her office, the day had gone from reasonably okay to damn right terrible in seconds and that was down to the small blonde nurse who made it her job to keep pestering Connie.

Rita bloody Freeman, every day it seemed that she had another issue to address with Connie and Connie was about ready to snap at her, putting her head in her hands and feeling a headache coming she closed her eyes and tried to drown out the noise. Her door opened with force and she looked up, groaning it was Rita and she looked furious. There was no way Connie could deal with this right now, people would tend to forget that underneath the icy demeanour Connie portrayed that she was still in fact a person with feelings.

"Just what do you think you are doing!?" Connie said with venom,

"Me? What about you Ms Beauchamp, Lily fainted earlier and it's all down to you making them all work too much. She needs to go home and rest!" Rita shouted.

"I'm warning you Miss Freeman to leave my office now, I really am not in the mood and I have spoken to Lily and she has assured me that she is perfectly fine to carry on working. Not that I have to explain myself to you is that it? Are you finished?"

"No I'm not finished!"

Connie's eyes flashed with what Rita said, not giving Rita a chance to continue Connie started talking,

"Yes you are finished, you continue to pester me every day and I will not allow it. The only reason you are still here is because I haven't found an adequate reason to have you fired. You continue to walk around and act like you are good at your job but you are not! Do you hear me, if it wasn't for you and your husband I would still have Grace. You let that sick excuse of a man into this hospital!"

Rita took a step back as Connie's words spilled out like poison she stood still as the tears started to fall; did she really think that she had let her ex-husband into the hospital? And she blamed her for Grace not being in her life anymore. She took one last look at Connie's face and fled the room, Connie just started at the open door. She replayed what she had said and she mentally slapped herself, there really was no need to say that she blamed Rita for Grace leaving and the husband part it just came out she was too angry to think about what she was saying. Connie stood up and shut her door she paced for a few minutes and decided that even if it was unheard of she had to apologise to Rita.

Tracking down Rita was relatively easy, she made her way outside of the hospital and she saw Rita sitting on a bench wiping the tears away. She made her way over and sat down next to her, Rita looked up with a frown.

"What do you want? You think what you just said wasn't enough you've come to have another go." Rita said with emotion.

Connie felt ashamed of herself and she actually felt herself caring for Rita, she had to undo what she had said.

"Rita, listen to me I am sorry for what I just said. I was just angry I didn't mean any of it you are not to blame for me losing Grace there were many other reasons and you were not one of them, I really shouldn't have said it."

Rita looked into Connie's eyes and saw truth behind the words,

"What about telling me that I'm no good at my job?" Rita asked,

"Well we know you have had some issues but look at you Rita you're the Clinical Nurse Manager, you are good at your job. Everything I've said it's because well…I'm not exactly dealing with things in life properly at the moment I'm sure you can understand."

Rita nodded and was a bit surprised with Connie sharing some personal information but she recovered quickly,

"If you ever need anybody to talk to about what's going on in your life right now, I'm here like you said I have firsthand experience."

"Thank you Rita but I should be okay."

Rita didn't say anything she knew it was probably hard for Connie to open up to somebody or even ask for help she was just glad they were making a step in right direction of actually being civil towards one another or even better friends. Trying to get rid of the sad atmosphere around them Rita spoke,

"So what you just said about me being good at my job…can I have that in writing please?"

Connie looked at Rita and saw the mischievous glint in her eyes, she smirked and stood up offering a hand to Rita who accepted and stood with her.

"Careful Freeman I'm just beginning to like you." Connie smiled, let go of Rita's hand and walked back into the ED.

Rita just shook her head mentally and asked what on earth happened? She did smile with Connie's last statement and looked down at her hand which was still held out. Replaying Connie holding her hand she felt butterflies in her stomach and a tingling sensation…oh no she thought you cannot have a crush on Connie Beauchamp that is a big no no!

Walking back into the ED she tried to make sense of what she was feeling, maybe it was a hero worship crush kind of thing; maybe it was just because she was being nice. She went to the counter and look through some files; she looked up and caught herself looking straight into the eyes of Connie. Connie smiled warmly at Rita who dropped the files in her hand, she smiled at Connie who simply rolled her eyes in a playful manner and walked off. Rita bent down to pick up the papers and cursed herself, she knew it she had a crush on her!

The one and only Connie Beauchamp.


	2. What Do I Do?

**Here's another chapter. I hope the characters are portrayed correctly and this will focus on Connie and how she is not coping since Grace left and of course Rita who will comfort her.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 – What do I do?**

It was nearing the end of Rita's shift and she was aching all over, it had been a busy day in Ed and she was grateful to go home, she went to change and pick up her bag. On her way out she walked past Connie's office hoping to at least get to say goodbye to her, after everything that had happened today with their argument she felt as though they could now get on with each other.

She stood outside the door and heard Connie speaking on the phone she made out that Connie sounded upset, Rita was stuck with not knowing what to do. Either to go in there and see if she was okay but then Connie might not appreciate her privacy being invaded, whilst Rita was pondering what to do she didn't realise that Connie had finished on the phone and had opened the door standing right in front of Rita.

"What are you doing standing here Rita?"

There was a demand to Connie's voice and Rita sighed she could tell Connie was annoyed and it hadn't even been 24 hours since they had declared a truce.

"Sorry I was just going to say bye to you but I heard you was on the phone so I didn't know what to do, I am really sorry I didn't mean to invade your privacy or something."

Connie held her hand up at Rita who was babbling it was then that Rita saw tear marks on Connie's cheeks.

"Sorry I was babbling wasn't I?" Rita said,

Connie didn't say anything she just smiled.

"Are you okay Connie?" Rita suddenly asked,

Connie seemed to pause on what she was about to say,

"I'm fine Rita if that's all I'm going to go home, it's been a long day."

"Of course well like I said if you ever need to talk, just come and find me, bye!"

Rita made her way out of the building and walked home, she didn't live to far away and she felt a good walk was in order even though she was aching all over she had to make sense of these new feelings she had for Connie. Maybe they were never new feelings but hidden ones; maybe this is why they always argued it could sexual tension. Rita smiled to herself, sexual tension; you really are going insane Freeman she thought.

It didn't help the fact that she left Connie who was obviously upset about something and it had to have been that phone call, Rita dwelled that Connie didn't feel comfortable enough to share why she was upset but maybe that was Rita being selfish they had only started getting on anyway. She couldn't help but hope that Connie would be okay tonight; she came to her front door and walked in straight to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She brought her mug to the living room where she sat down on the sofa and thought about work. She smiled knowing that she couldn't wait to see what tomorrow at work would bring, hopefully more time with Connie.

When Connie got home she walked in and stood there for a few minutes, she hated the silence in her house ever since Grace had gone to live with her Father in America the place just felt empty. Connie knew she wasn't coping well with Grace leaving it felt like she had lost her forever, sure Grace had e-mailed her and phoned her hence why she got upset earlier in the office, but it wasn't the same. The day after Grace left Connie had trashed her house and broke down in tears, she never told anybody she did that, everyone at work saw her as this icy woman someone who apparently didn't have a heart but they were wrong.

Being at work today had been quite pleasant well that was after her fight with Rita, she felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders at least now they wouldn't be at each other's throats. She actually liked Rita and hoped that they could become friends; she needed someone right now even if she couldn't admit it. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine; she then made herself comfy in her living room. She turned some smooth music on anything to get rid of the silence and she closed her eyes humming to the music. A few tears escaped as she found herself thinking of Grace and how much she had messed up lately.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at her phone; she picked it up and got Rita's number up, she had typed in Rita's number earlier today from getting from a file knowing the short blonde wouldn't mind she did say that she would be there for Connie. Connie didn't know what to do, although Rita said she was there for Connie if she ever needed to talk Connie didn't want to appear weak or helpless. It was a fear of Connie's to be portrayed like that, she thought about it and decided to just text Rita she needed to talk to somebody. She started her text,

_Hi Rita, it's Connie I hope you don't mind I got your number today. You said if I ever wanted to talk that you would be there for me, does that offer still stand?_

Connie waited patiently to see if she would get a reply.

Rita was getting changed into her giraffe onesie, she looked in the mirror and smiled at herself it did make her look a little silly but it was the most comfortable piece of clothing she had! She practically bounced back into the living room when her phone showed a text alert. She picked it up and read it; it was Connie asking if it was okay to talk to her. She replied,

_Hey, it's no prob like I said earlier today I'm here and of course the offer still stands! What's up? R x_

Rita didn't have to wait long for Connie's reply,

_Thank you…I'm just finding things a bit tough at the moment ever since I let Grace go. I don't know what to do Rita, I feel like some days I'm losing myself no one likes me and I know I've brought that on myself. I feel like I'm on my own and I am going to self destruct I already did but I know I will again. Connie._

Connie knew it was a long message and probably the most she had ever said to someone about how she was feeling in a long time but there was something that made her trust Rita.

When Rita read the message her heart went out to Connie she could tell how upset she was and it didn't warrant a reply by text she wanted to go round to Connie's and comfort her. She knew this would be a shot in the dark but she asked.

_Would it be ok if I come round to yours? R x_

It was a few minutes before Connie replied and it said yes with Connie's address, Rita grabbed her coat, put her shoes on and grabbed her car keys. (She walked to work because it wasn't far but Connie lived a good distance away)

She found Connie's house and got out of her car, walking up to the front door she looked down at herself and realised she was still in her giraffe onesie.

"Oh my god!" Rita muttered to herself.

She couldn't do anything now so she knocked on the door, Connie opened the door and let Rita inside it was then she noticed what she was wearing. She started laughing and it was a foreign but joyful sound to Rita's ears.

"What are you laughing at?" Rita asked, already knowing the answer.

"A onesie Rita really and a giraffe one at that." Connie wiped the tears at the side of her eyes due to laughing.

"Hey! Don't mess with the giraffe, look it has ears and a tail." Rita spun around so she could show Connie who just laughed again.

"Well you do look cute in it." Connie said.

Rita blushed at the compliment and found herself nervous, Connie saw the blush and smirked. She offered Rita some wine and they carried their glasses through to the living room. There was silence to begin with somewhat awkward until Connie broke it.

"I don't know what to do Rita." Connie whispered.

Rita put her glass down on the table and pulled Connie in for a hug, Connie accepted the hug and found herself feeling better from the comfort that Rita was giving her.


	3. Early Feelings

**Thank you all for reviewing! So it might be a couple more chapters till they get together but they will! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 3 – Early Feelings.**

"Connie I can't know what you're going through with Grace leaving because I don't have any children but I do know what it's like to feel alone, when it all came out about what my ex-husband did at the time every one turned on me. I couldn't go outside without somebody shouting abuse at me so I left and that's how I ended up here."

"How did you get through it?" Connie asked,

"At first it was drink, I started drinking heavily just to try and block everything out you know but then I had a visit from my Mum who gave me a wakeup call, she told me to forget about him and move away and start living my life again."

Connie arched an eyebrow at Rita and said sarcastically,

"Great piece of advice Rita."

Rita just smiled,

"I know that you are the strongest woman I've seen and that you are a great Mum to Grace despite her living in America. You need to show her what a great Mum you can be, talk to her ask her about things I can promise you, you will start to feel better. The difference between what I went through and you is that you won't be alone, I'll be here for you, to make you laugh, smile, cry or maybe to annoy you."

Connie laughed and Rita joined in, Connie was listening to every word that Rita said and it did make sense and she knew that tomorrow she would contact Grace; she would make time for her daughter.

"Thank you Rita, it seems you're not just a pretty face after all."

Rita blushed again the second time she had tonight and both times was when Connie complimented her and each time Connie had seen. Rita cursed herself inside, damn these feelings she had for her. Could I be any more obvious? They fell into a comfortable silence both in deep thoughts.

_Rita :_

_I cannot believe I blushed again! She must think I'm a right muppet or something, urgh why do I have to have feelings for her? I really want to hug her again; I want to kiss her she would probably chuck me out and never talk to me again if I tried anything! This could be the best and worst decision being friends, best because I get to be around her and she actually is a great person and I know I will enjoy her company but worst because I don't know how I'm going to stop my feelings towards her. I've never felt like this before. Why me? _

_Connie :_

_Hm who knew Rita Freeman was actually a really good friend and she makes me laugh! I'm so glad we are not arguing anymore, there's something more I can feel it but I don't know what it is. It makes me feel better knowing that there is actually someone there for me and by the looks of it likes to be in my company. It's so cute when she blushes at my compliments; I know that I'm going to keep doing it. She actually made sense with what she said to me about speaking to Grace. _

Peering over to look at Rita, Connie noticed that she had fell asleep, she grinned at the sleeping giraffe next to her. Hoping it wouldn't be a problem for Rita if she stayed the night, Connie went to get some blankets to put over Rita. When she made her way back to the living room she picked up her phone and an opportunity not to miss, Connie quickly snapped a picture of Rita and it was quite possibly to cutest picture she had on her phone and could possibly use for future purposes. She placed her phone down and carefully moved Rita so she would be more comfortable, Rita woke up as she being moved.

"Oh, I was just getting you more comfortable I've got a blanket for you." Connie said feeling a bit flustered at having being caught moving Rita.

Rita warmly smiled and placed her hand on Connie's,

"Are you sure you don't mind if I stop here? I mean I can go my cars outside it won't take me long to get back home, I really don't want to intrude."

"Of course I don't mind really, you're more than welcome to stay but now that you're awake… I have a guestroom if you want to stop in there?"

Rita nodded her head and Connie showed her the way, Rita went and lay in the bed and Connie paused at the door. Rita looked up and said goodnight to Connie and thanked her for letting her stay.

"No problem, sleep tight Gerri." Connie said,

Rita looked up from her bed and was more than confused,

"Gerri?" Rita questioned,

"Yes, Gerri the giraffe."

Connie grinned at Rita and closed the door walking away to the sound of Rita's laugh, when Connie entered her bedroom and got herself ready. She lay in bed and thought about what a day it had been, in conclusion it had probably been one of the best days she had in a while she could see being friends with Rita was going to be a joy. There was still that niggling feeling that there was something else and with that thought in mind Connie fell asleep.

Morning had come and Connie opened her eyes slowly, she looked over to her bed side table to see what the time was. It was still early but Connie was a natural early riser anyway, she wondered if Rita was the same. Being as quiet as possibly she grabbed her robe and made her way to the kitchen, her house was silent so that answered her question about Rita. She made two cups of coffee and placed them on the table, she then went upstairs to wake Rita knowing that all she had was her giraffe onesie and no clothes for today's shift so she would want to go home first to change. She opened the guestroom door and saw Rita sleeping peacefully, she bent down and her hand went to Rita's cheek she held it there for a few minutes before letting go.

"Rita, you need to get up." Connie said gently,

Rita moved and opened her eyes looking at Connie, she smiled lazily and yawned.

"How early is it!?" Rita said rubbing her eyes,

"Reasonably early." Connie replied,

"So really really early then!" Rita said and stuck her tongue out playfully.

Connie rolled her eyes and told Rita to get a move on as she had coffee waiting for them.

"Alright bossy! We're not in work at the moment you know you can't boss me around!"

After they were both ready they left Connie's house, standing by her car Rita thanked Connie again for letting her stay.

"You're more than welcome Rita like I said and I need to thank you for helping me. I already feel better today."

"I'm glad you're feeling better Connie."

Rita hugged Connie she couldn't help it she just wanted to hug her again, the one thing she wasn't expecting is Connie tightening the hold between them, the hug lasted minutes more than a normal friendship hug would be. When they let go they couldn't look each other in the eye, Rita muttered a goodbye, see you at work and got in her car and drove off.

Connie was left to replay what had happened, it was then she closed her eyes and it dawned on her the one thing that was bugging her. She previously had relationships with women and men and she knew what these feelings were, she was falling for Rita…

Connie got in her car and started talking to herself the entire journey,

"How can you already be falling for her? You've only just become friends! You hated her last week. Oh why Connie why!"

She was sure she looked like an idiot to pedestrians who were looking at her, she was ranting at nobody but herself. This day had just turned into an extremely hard day, she was hoping that if she did see Rita at all that they wouldn't be awkward around each other. Connie may be a tough woman who can do a lot of things but when feelings were involved she became a nervous wreck. But the more Connie thought about herself and Rita the more she convinced herself that Rita was feeling the same thing, she did blush whenever Connie said something nice about her but then again that could just be Rita's reaction.

Connie decided to the best way to decipher if Rita felt anything towards her was not to directly ask her, afraid that she might scare her away but for now to just look for the signs and maybe teasing Rita now and again wouldn't hurt…


	4. A Photo Feeling

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I do love these two characters! Really hope you like this chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 - A Photo Feeling**

Rita dashed into work it seemed that after leaving Connie's she just couldn't concentrate on anything apart from the hug. When she got home she had got ready for work but had sat down thinking of what it meant. Dismissing the hug as Connie just being grateful for Rita being there for her she looked at the time and cursed knowing she was going to be a few minutes late.

Rita went to her locker and changed into her work clothes, she made herself look a bit more presentable and left the room to find out what was on the agenda today. She passed Lily and stopped to ask if she was okay, then said hello to Charlie. She was just about get her first patient when Connie called her over.

"Robyn can you take over for me, I won't be long."

Robyn nodded and added a good luck, Rita made her way to Connie's office and Connie shut the door. Rita took a seat and waited for Connie to do the same, when she did Rita looked at her meekly she knew why she had been called in...for being late.

"I assume you know why I've called you in?" Connie asked.

Rita nodded with an answer,

"It's because I'm late and I'm really sorry it won't happen again Ms Beauchamp."

Connie screwed her face up at the formal name she thought after last night they were friends and could use each others first names.

"Why were you late Rita?"

Rita started thinking for an answer,

"Car trouble..."

There was no way Connie believed her and Rita knew it when she looked at Connie's face she felt like shit lying to her but she couldn't well say it was because she was thinking about their hug too much!

"You know Rita after last night I would have thought you could at least tell me the truth, this cannot happen again though. I like you Rita and I think we have a great friendship building but I can't pose you as one of my favourites it would look bad, is that clear." There wasn't venom in Connie's voice like yesterday but there was a certain demand to it.

"Yes I understand Ms Beauchamp and again I am sorry."

Rita stood up and Connie followed, as Rita walked towards the door Connie stopped her.

"And Rita less of the Beauchamp we are friends call me Connie."

Rita opened the door and Connie suddenly remembered something, something that could possibly stop Rita from arriving late again.

"One more thing, if you are late again I might be persuaded to share this sleeping giraffe picture I have on my phone of you."

Rita whipped her head around, she stared at Connie and saw the playful glint.

"You wouldn't, how did you get that?" Rita whined.

Connie smirked,

"Well someone did fall asleep on my sofa last night."

Rita huffed now Connie had something on her! Sure it wasn't that bad not if you didn't mind everyone at work taking the piss out of you and Rita didn't want that. She tried to catch Connie out,

"Why do you even have it anyway? I mean why did you take it?"

Connie hadn't expected that question she expected Rita to huff and whine about it then walk away, she was caught off guard but managed to compose herself.

"I couldn't resist it, you were damn well cute Freeman and I knew I could use it for leverage someday." Connie finished with a playful wink and Rita blushed again!

"I want to see the picture." Rita demanded.

"Sorry no can do besides you have work to do." Connie said.

"Fine but even if I have to use my physical strength to get your phone so I can see it I will." Rita stuck her tongue out at Connie and walked away smiling. Connie chuckled and everyone around her stopped and stared.

"What!?" Connie shouted.

No one answered and just made themselves look busy again and Connie walked into her office she sat down and wandered what Rita was going to do. To be honest Rita was so small she didn't think she would even get past her and then Connie thought, she would welcome the physical side of Rita anyday. Connie smirked at herself and got her e-mails up, she composed a message to send to Grace telling her amongst other things that she would call her later. Connie stood and left her office to find out what was going on today in her ED she found herself in a particular chipper mood knowing that people would think she was an alien she tried to hide it.

After treating some patients lunch time came around and this set Rita on a warpath to get Connie's phone and delete said image. She knew she was only playing with Connie but she still wanted to win, grabbing a sandwich she knocked on Connie's office door but there was no answer. Rita looked around and no one seemed interested in what she was doing, quietly she made her way into the office and after placing her sandwich down on the table she rummaged around the room hopefully to find Connie's phone.

The door opened widely whilst Rita was halfway looking in a drawer she quickly shut it and Connie looked at her smiling.

"Looking for this?" Connie said and wiggled her phone in front of Rita.

Rita stood up and made her way closer to Connie, she shut the blinds fully and it kind of made Connie nervous. Rita then pushed Connie against the now shut office door, she held her two arms either side of Connie and looked up at her. Connie's breathing started to speed up and she hated the way she was acting like she was losing control...because she was and what was Rita playing at? Connie forgot about her phone and dropped it, Rita quickly picked it up and pocketed it. She stood in front of Connie and looked at her, she heard the pattern change of Connie's breath and when she looked into her eyes she was sure she saw lust? Rita didn't know what to do, she just broke the intense connection and patted her pocket.

Connie looked at waiting for an explanation,

"Told you I'd get your phone." Rita left the room.

Connie still in shock of what had happened continued to stand there until she came to her senses, besides the fact that she needed her phone she didn't want Rita deleting the first photo she had of her she wanted to keep it well treasure it. Connie left her office to hunt down Rita.


	5. I'm So Glad

**Thank you to LittleBooLost, Danielle888, Hannah, Mini Peacelet, NeveyBeauchamp, Tanith Panic for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. I can't help but write more and more for this story and I'm glad people like it. If anyone has anymore ideas they want for another Connie/Rita story PM me.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5 - I'm so glad.**

Connie had searched everywhere for the blonde and with no luck she huffed, she thought again about what happened in the office, there was definitely a moment shared between them and she was certain Rita knew exactly what she was doing. Connie now thought for sure that Rita had to have feelings towards her if not then that was just damn cruel. She wanted to find Rita for one to get her phone back and secondly she wanted to ask Rita out for a drink and find out what had happened in the office, she needed to know. Connie saw Zoe and walked over to her,

"Have you seen Rita anywhere?" Connie asked,

"Yes, I saw her over by reception about ten minutes ago. Why you're not still arguing are you?"

"No we've actually become friends I just needed to ask her something, anyway thank you."

Zoe watched Connie walk away thanking God that the two women were now getting along it would make work a whole lot easier.

Connie made her way to reception and caught sight of Rita she was talking to Noel and they were laughing at something, as Connie walked towards Rita she smiled. There was something about Rita's laugh that made her feel better, oh Connie knew she was definitely in trouble with these feelings. She quietly made her way to the back of Rita signalling Noel not to alert her presence, she put her hands on each side of Rita and the blonde shrieked. She turned around and saw Connie smirking,

"I believe you have something of mine Nurse Freeman." Connie cooley asked.

"Erm...nope I don't think so." Rita replied.

"Walk with me." Connie asked.

Rita said goodbye to Noel and walked with Connie,

"I'm serious Rita I do need my phone back for work purposes. You haven't deleted that photo have you?"

Rita got Connie's phone out of her pocket and held it in her hand she had seen the picture of herself and decided not to delete especially after Connie renamed the picture 'Sleeping Gerri' it was too cute. She looked at Connie,

"No I didn't delete it but I want your word that you won't show anyone your sleeping Gerri." Rita winked at Connie who's face increased in redness, it was the first time Rita had saw her blush and she high fived herself.

"Fine I won't show anyone, I wanted to ask...do you want to go out after work for a drink or something or you can come back to mine again, only if you want too that is." Connie was obviously flustered and Rita laughed she put her hand on Connie's arm to try and calm her.

"I would love to have a drink with you, whatever you feel comfortable with I don't mind going to yours or out just let me know. I have to go see this patient but I'll wait for you when our shift finishes."

Connie nodded she looked at her watch not long till the end of the shift, she smiled slightly and thought about where they would go to the pub or to her house. It was difficult if they went to the pub they would be surrounded by other people and wouldn't get privacy but if they went to her place it could be too intimate especially if she asked Rita about the office incident. In the end she decided with the pub, they could find a quiet table to sit at at least then it wasn't too personal. Connie spent the rest of the shift working her hardest as she always did to make sure her ED was at its best, she got her coat and bag from her office and waited for Rita. Rita met up with Connie and asked where they were going and Connie said the pub so they made their way across the road, when they got inside Connie found a table near the back which was out the way of the other people. She asked Rita what she wanted to drink and went to get it, Connie came back with the drinks and handed one to Rita.

"Thank you, I have to say I'm so glad we're not arguing anymore I've actually enjoyed work today!"

"Me too." Connie laughed.

"How are you doing now?" Rita asked.

"Better thanks to you, I have spoken to Grace and I will ring her soon and have a long chat with her, I want know what she's been up to, what it's like over there."

Rita nodded.

Connie took a deep breath she knew she had to ask the question for her peace of mind and now with all these people she wandered why she didn't suggest going to hers!

"I have something to ask you Rita...well its about earlier on."

"Earlier on when?" Rita asked.

"In the urm office, my office."

Rita looked momentarily shocked and before she had time to respond they were interrupted by Zoe, Max, Robyn and Lofty.

"Hey guys I didn't know you too were friends." Lofty said.

"Mind if we join you?" Zoe asked.

Rita welcomed everybody to the table and Connie shot her a look as if to say what the hell, they were in the middle of a very important conversation and Rita dismissed it like it was nothing. Connie watched Rita talking with Robyn, Max and Lofty and she could feel her mood dampening.

"You okay Connie?" Zoe asked.

"Yes I'm fine in fact I think I'm going to go. See you all tomorrow and don't be late." Connie gave one last look at Rita who just looked her sympathetically and left.

Connie was beyond pissed when she got home, being interrupted for a starter and then Rita staying with every one at the pub she half expected Rita to come with her, she stomped into her kitchen hating the mood she was in. She opened her freezer and took out a tub of mint choc chip ice cream something she loved to indulge in when she was in a bad mood and padded back into the living room. She had a few mouthfuls and her doorbell rang, she put the ice cream down and walked to her front door and opened it.

"Rita what are you doing here?"

"I've come to say sorry for leaving you, and I believe we still have something to discuss."

Connie let Rita in and her heart gave a small flutter at seeing her here, Rita walked straight into the living room and sat down it was amazing after staying there one night how comfortable she felt being there. Rita looked at the ice cream,

"Mm my favourite feel like sharing?" Rita said.

Connie smiled and nodded she went to fetch another spoon, she sat down and handed Rita the spoon,

"So what I said earlier." Connie said.

Rita was just staring at the floor,

"Rita!" Connie shouted.

Rita looked up instantly,

"Sorry I'm just a bit nervous, I know exactly what you are going to say that it was inappropriate and I really am sorry I was only playing."

Connie's face fell, she was only playing...Rita was only playing.

"Oh." Connie muttered.

Rita saw the disappointment in Connie's face,

"Why do you look like that?" Rita asked.

"Like what?" Connie responded.

"Like you wanted it to be something else, something more?"

Rita knew she was skating on thin ice but the look on Connie's face was pure disappointment and she wanted to know why.

"It doesn't matter does it, like you said you were only playing Rita."

"Yes it does matter, just answer my question." Rita pushed.

Connie was getting agitated and she knew Rita wouldn't let go until she got an answer, she decided to tell the truth no matter what happened.

"You want me to be honest Rita? Yes I wanted it to be something more well I thought it was something more. I don't know what it is but I've developed feelings for you and its crazy, we couldn't stand each other last week and now I feel like this."

Connie took a deep breath and was not expecting Rita's next words,

"I'm so glad you've just said that, how could you have not known how I feel about you?"

Connie opened her mouth then closed it again she couldn't believe Rita just said that sure she did think Rita may have felt the same way but those were only her thoughts she never believed it would ever happen.

"Come here."

Rita motioned for Connie to come to her which she did and she put her arms around her and held her, Connie finally relaxed into Rita's embrace and Rita smiled.

This night had certainly got better!


	6. Did You Just Tell Me To Shut Up?

**Again thank you, thank you and thank you for reviewing ****this chapter turned out extremely fluffy maybe a little bit too fluffy? Hmm let me know what you think, so I have a few ideas for the upcoming chapters and they won't be all full of fluff, I have some angst ideas too. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 6 – Did you just tell me to shut up?**

"I don't believe how you could feel anything for me Rita, I'm just making sense of what I feel for towards you and it's just one minute we hated each other and now we this. I don't need you to pity me saying you feel the same because of what I'm going through."

"It's not like that at all Connie, I've thought about it as well and your right it doesn't make sense but who cares all I know is that my feelings towards you are real and I need you to believe me. I don't know where you want to go from here but I know what I want."

"You wouldn't like me Rita."

"Well from what I've seen I've liked and that's the bitchy side too."

Connie smiled,

"You're crazy!" Connie said.

"So I've been told but I'm crazy about you…" Rita replied.

Connie rolled her eyes but couldn't stop herself from smiling it was corny maybe a bit too much but it was sweet, she would let Rita off this time.

"There's nothing else I can say that will put you off me?" Connie asked seriously,

"Absolutely not I want this Connie, I want you. Why are you trying so hard to put me off?"

"Because you're too good for me." Connie whispered.

"What!" Rita exclaimed.

"Look at the way I've treated you in the past and everyone at work call me a cold hearted bitch and you can't blame them."

Rita never thought that Connie would ever be insecure yet here she was telling Rita how bad she was, it didn't make Rita think any less of her.

"But Connie that's just you in work mode, you work your hardest and you want the best and if you didn't do that then who knows what would happen to the ED. I bet other people don't get to see you outside of work right? Because if they did they would see a completely different side to you and you would be surprised. You're amazing and beautiful not to mention you have a killer attitude which is quite enjoyable to watch when you're not on the receiving end. Please just trust me Connie when I say that I want you."

It felt like butterflies were whizzing around in Connie's stomach after listening to Rita's speech, no one had ever said something like that to her. It wasn't that she didn't trust Rita she did but she didn't give her heart out all of the time and that's what she was doing with Rita even if she hadn't told her yet. Her heart was screaming at her to say yes but then her head was saying no that they were complete opposites but what was that saying…opposites attract, Connie looked at Rita who was waiting for an answer and she smiled,

"Of course I trust you Rita and if you really want me then have me." Connie said with a shyness added to it.

"Really?" Rita bounced and Connie laughed and said yes.

"Just so I'm sure you want to be in a relationship with me?" Rita said although she was grinning,

"Yes!" Connie said with boldness.

"Oh my god I can't believe someone as incredible as you would want me."

"Shut up Rita." Connie said.

"Did you really just tell me to shut up Beauchamp?"

Connie nodded and leaned in closer to Rita she stared into her eyes then looked down at her lips.

"And now I'm going to make you shut up." Connie said with a smirk.

She closed the distance and captured Rita's lips, the kiss was filled with so much passion and when Connie pushed her tongue into Rita's mouth Rita let out a small moan. Both women's hearts were beating faster and faster and they continued to kiss until breathing became an option. When Connie let go she nibbled Rita's bottom lip, heavy breathing Rita spoke only one word.

"Wow."

Connie could only nod; no one had ever come close to kissing her like that could you fall in love with somebody after one kiss? Because Connie knew that, that had just happened. When Rita had eventually calmed herself she couldn't help but grin she was happy, happier than she had been in so long.

"That was well I've never felt anything like that before."

"I agree, I'm only going to say this once because I don't do all of that 'mushy' talk but Rita the past couple of days you've really helped me and I feel better than I have done and that's down to you and now this, I knew I wanted it but I didn't think it would ever happen. What I'm trying to say is I'm happy."

Rita didn't say anything she just sat next to Connie and leaned closer she picked her hand up and held it then kissed the top of it showing Connie that she felt the same.

"You don't think we're going too fast though do you?" Connie had to ask.

"Mm maybe I don't know I've thought about the arguments we used to have and I've put it down to sexual tension." There was such a serious tone to Rita's voice that Connie burst out laughing.

Connie wiped the tears at the corner of her eyes and Rita just gave her a look,

"Sorry it was just the way you sounded so serious but now I think about it you might be right…"

In a bold move Connie swung one leg over Rita so she was straddling her, Rita put her hands on Connie's waist holding her tight. When Connie kissed Rita, Rita's hands moved to the front of Connie's top and started to undo the buttons revealing Connie's bra. Just as Rita was about to touch Connie, Connie shook her head and Rita stopped what she was doing.

"Too fast we're going too fast, sorry that was my fault." Connie breathed out.

"Don't apologise besides I was partly to blame." Rita said.

"It's not that I don't want to believe me I do but I need to take this slow Rita, so many things have gone wrong in the past for me and I really don't want to mess this up."

"I understand and I agree."

"Can you stop looking at me like that then?" Connie said whilst buttoning her top back up.

"Like what?" Rita replied feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, like you want to eat me."

"That's because I do want to eat you."

Rita winked at Connie whose face blushed furiously and she cursed herself for blushing, she never normally was like this but for some reason being around Rita and when she started teasing her she couldn't help but blush. Rita thought it was highly amusing teasing Connie, Rita looked at the time and sighed she had to go back home if she had any hope of getting up tomorrow for work. Sure she could stay at Connie's tonight but if they wanted to take it slow it would be best for her to go home, she stood up and Connie followed her to the door.

"You know you can stay tonight." Connie said as they lingered at the front door,

Rita held Connie's hand,

"I know I can and thank you but like I said I really don't think it's a good idea if we want to take things slow, I might jump on you…"

Connie laughed and Rita kissed her again, it was a slow and meaningful kiss that you could see was telling Connie that Rita was going to miss her. When Rita left Connie stayed at the front door until she was out of sight, Connie turned around and went back inside she looked around and smiled things were certainly looking up and she couldn't wait till she saw Rita again. She started thinking about Rita and how much they did actually suit she was positive and bubbly, had a great sense of humour and could make Connie laugh. She was beautiful, amazingly talented and so likeable Connie knew she needed someone like Rita to be with her and now she had her she certainly wasn't letting go.

Connie got herself sorted for bed, she lay her head down on her pillow and snuggled under the duvet she was already missing the blonde and wished she was next to her. Her phone beeped on the bedside table and she picked it up it was from Rita.

_Your sleeping giraffe misses you so much. Rita xxxx_

With it was an attached image of Rita looking tired but smiling, Connie immediately saved the picture and sent a reply.

_I miss you too Rita, I do wish you were lying next to me. I'm going to sleep now, sweet dreams and don't be late tomorrow. ;) Connie xxxx_

After hitting send Connie closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.

Back at Rita's she had just received the text of Connie and she couldn't help but smile her face was literally aching from smiling so much this evening. She couldn't believe her luck even if Connie didn't believe that she was too good for Rita, Rita knew she was in her head. Rita was going to do everything she could for Connie already knowing if Connie said jump Rita would say how high. When Rita thought about Connie she thought about the many attributes that she well loved about the woman from her high class attitude which yes she could be a bitch but she was damn good at being one. You would have to be blind to not say she was incredibly beautiful, she was highly intelligent and knowing the side of her that Rita now knew she was too cute for her own good. After looking at the text Connie had sent a second time Rita wiggled under the covers with excitement for tomorrow and the sooner she slept the sooner she could see Connie again.


	7. Take Out Then?

**Another update, I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment so I'm trying to update as much as I can because in a few days I'm getting a little pug puppy which I would imagine will take up most of my time so I won't be able to update as much. This chapter you will start to see Connie being a bit jealous of Rita's friendship with Dixie, I see Connie as a very strong female but I imagine she could have an insecure side to her when in a relationship. That's just my opinion though, if there are any mistakes I apologise.**

**Chapter 7 – Take out then?**

Connie had just ended her call to Grace; she had called her as she got into work. Hearing how much fun her daughter was having gave her a feeling of happiness but at the same time she couldn't help but feel sad. If she had only made more time for Grace she would still be here, she made a promise to keep in regular contact. Grace had asked her many questions, when she was going to see her, what she was doing and how much she missed her, Connie's heart broke she was never one to show emotions normally but a few tears made her way down her face when she told Grace how much she missed her too. She couldn't answer Grace's question about going to see her because in her head Connie knew it wouldn't happen there was so much going on with work, she had to think about this she knew it was the summer holidays soon and if she could get Grace to stay with her for a few weeks that would be better. Connie made a mental note to speak to Grace's Father to discuss her coming over a few weeks.

Connie left her office to find out what was going on this morning; she had already had to go out earlier to find out why the staff were just standing around talking. This was the reason the Clinical Lead came here to improve the standard of the hospital and to make sure each member of staff were working at their highest standards but seeing everyone just standing and talking riled her up. She had yet to see Rita, she tried looking for her but assumed she was very busy today, she didn't want to keep asking if they had seen her because that would resolve in too many questions about the two of them. They still had to talk about their relationship; there were still many questions to be asked. Did Rita want to tell everyone? Because when Connie thought about it she did, well once they got to know each other better Connie wanted to tell everyone that she had an amazing girlfriend, she wanted to tell Grace also but first she wanted Grace to meet Rita. Connie also wanted to know what Rita wanted it sounded like a vague question but this wasn't just fun to Connie she really liked and wanted to be with Rita, it ran so deep as love but Connie knew she wasn't quite ready say that word yet.

Dixie and Iain came rushing in with a patient; Rita came rushing from nowhere.

"What have we got?" Rita asked.

"Okay, we've got a male, approximately mid-thirties, severely intoxicated. He's vomited and he's started to fit. His GCS varied, between 9 and 14, his B/P is 95 over 60 and his sats are 95."

"Okay let's move him in here." Rita said pointing to an empty room.

Connie watched as they moved the patient to the room, she followed them but stayed outside observing. Connie watched how Rita took charge and got the patient stable, she smiled she had stayed outside and not come to help, to see how her staff were doing. Rita was a great Nurse and Connie knew that, she had come a long way especially from when she first arrived. Connie stood and remembered numerous times when she had to call Rita into her office for not paying enough attention and not being professional, she hated having to talk to Rita like that but she had to at least she knew it did her good!

"Deep in thought there Connie?" Zoe said peering over her shoulder looking in at what Connie was looking at, she saw Rita checking over the now stabilized patient.

"She's a good Nurse isn't she, I'm glad she's Clinical Nurse Manager she deserves it." Zoe added.

"Hmm? What was that? Sorry I was miles away." Connie said looking at Zoe.

"Never mind." Zoe smirked at Connie and walked away, Connie watched Zoe walking away she was confused at what just happened.

Connie looked in the room again, Rita was talking to Dixie about something they laughed and Rita put her hand on Dixie's shoulder, Connie kept a watchful eye when Rita turned around and looked straight at Connie. Rita grinned as she disposed of her gloves and walked out of the room.

"Hey! I missed you this morning, it's been pretty busy. How are you?" Rita asked.

"Fine thank you, I phone Grace earlier she is fine and asking me when I can go over there." Connie sighed.

"I need to speak to Grace's Father; I cannot go to America so I thought if Grace wanted to she could stay with me for a few weeks, would you be willing to meet her if I did that?" Connie asked.

"Of course! She's a great kid well of course she is with a Mum like you."

Connie shook her head and laughed,

"Flattery will not get you anywhere…" Connie said smirking.

Rita chuckled,

"But I can try right?"

Someone called Connie's name and she shot an apologetic look at Rita,

"Come to mine after work? I'll wait for you outside, you can follow me." Rita asked.

"Sure."

Connie walked away and the sound of Connie's expensive high heels echoed in Rita's head, she watched her walk away daydreaming for a moment before realising she was still at work. She went to chase up test results needed for her current patient.

Zoe and Charlie were standing behind the counter watching the interaction between Connie and Rita before both women walked away.

"I thought they hated each other? Rita only just had ago about her the other day to me" Charlie said.

"Well me too, we've had to hear most of their arguments daily but apparently their friends now." Zoe replied.

"That's good news then; hopefully it will all run smooth around here now." Charlie added.

"Mm, there's something more though Charlie I know it."

"Oh leave it Zoe, don't do anything that will make them hate each other again!" Charlie said and walked away.

Lunch came around and Connie was hoping to see Rita but she didn't instead she went through some paperwork in her office; she had to drop a letter off so she left her office. She passed the locker rooms and stopped suddenly Rita was in there with Dixie, a feeling washed over Connie especially when she saw Rita hugging Dixie. She pushed the jealousy away, she trusted Rita completely but from past relationships she couldn't help but feel jealous and insecure. Looking one last time she quickly moved on, thinking about Rita the entire time.

Inside the locker room, Dixie was crying next to Rita,

"I just miss him so much Rita, I loved him why did it have to be Jeff? He didn't deserve this." Dixie said.

Rita looked at her friend with massive sympathy and pulled her in for a hug,

"I know Dix, I know how hard it has been for you but I know you can pull through, Jeff wouldn't want you to be like this he would want you out there saving people's lives. You need to try and get on with your life, I'm not telling you to forget him never do that but you know what I mean."

Dixie nodded,

"Thanks Rita, sometimes it gets a bit too much. Sorry I took up most of your lunch."

"No don't worry about it, I'm always here for you Dixie I don't like seeing any of my friends like this. Enough of this pessimism I need some food, I'm absolutely starving."

Dixie laughed and they both left the room, Rita and Dixie had been friends ever since Rita arrived at the ED, they didn't much of each other apart from at work but they knew they could rely on each other. Rita grabbed some food and Dixie got two coffee's passing one to Rita.

"So what's going on with you Rita, got anyone knew that I don't know about?" Dixie asked,

Rita coughed and spluttered her coffee, it then dawned on Dixie.

"Oh my god, you have haven't you? Who is it?"

Rita cleared her throat before replying, she knew she couldn't lie to Dixie but for now she wouldn't say who it was this was something she had to discuss with Connie when and if they wanted to tell people.

"It's recent Dixie and I'm not saying who before you ask me again. I'm just seeing where it goes for now but I'm hopeful. I really like them like really do."

Dixie looked at Rita and she knew that look.

"You're in love." Dixie stated maybe a bit too loudly for Rita's liking.

"Shh! And we've only just got together Dixie." Rita replied.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything, I'm guessing you've known this person for quite a while before you started a relationship so you know what there already like, so you have enough reason to love them."

"How did you know I've known them for quite a while?" Rita asked.

"I didn't but now I do thanks. That means it has to be someone working here since you never have time to go out." Dixie kept pushing but Rita remained quiet.

Dixie huffed,

"Fine."

"Dixie you'll be the first person I tell."

Dixie nodded, they both knew they were playing but Dixie knew this was obviously serious for Rita so she didn't push anymore just told her she was happy for her. Lunch was over and after saying bye to Dixie; Rita chucked her empty cup in bin and went back to work. Rita was looking forward to having Connie round at hers, she started thinking about whether or not she had tidied up…Connie's house was pretty much immaculate like the fashionable woman and Rita was a just a little bit messy, she hoped it wasn't too messy for Connie she wanted to set a good example.

It was nearing the end of work and Connie had somehow finished up everything for today, she was exhausted but still happy she was spending the evening with Rita. She picked up her bag and made sure she had everything with her; she got her car keys and made her way out to the entrance to wait for Rita. Rita was already waiting for her, they both go into their cars and Connie followed Rita. When they were outside Rita's apartment, Connie didn't understand how Rita was sometimes late she really didn't live that far, she smiled to herself as she got out of her car.

"What are you laughing at?" Rita said walking up to Connie,

"You live so close; I was just thinking how you can be late." Connie laughed again.

"Oh shush, these things just happen. Anyway before you go in I'll apologise about the mess."

"Rita I honestly don't care, I'm happy to just spend the evening with you works been busy today and I just want to relax."

Rita nodded and opened her door, when they walked in Connie was surprised it was a really nice apartment and she could tell Rita looked after it. Despite Rita saying it was messy it really wasn't,

"You have a really nice apartment." Connie said.

"Thank you." Rita replied she showed Connie to the living room and before Connie sat down she pulled Rita in for a hug and kissed her.

"I've wanted to do that all day."

Rita kissed Connie back and then lay her head on her shoulder, they stayed standing like that for a few minutes just holding each other.

"Mm do you want a cup of tea or anything?" Rita asked she was reluctant to move but knew she would have too.

"I'll have tea please no sugar and a bit of milk."

Rita went to the kitchen to turn the kettle on,

"Right that's because you're sweet enough."

Connie laughed she loved how Rita could always make her laugh with her playful side,

"Of course I am." Connie winked at Rita.

Rita came back in with the tea and placed them on the table, she sat next to Connie and snuggled in Connie welcomed the embraced and placed her arm over Rita.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Rita said.

"What's that then?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to tell people about us. I just I don't really want to go around sneaking about that's all, this means more to me than that you mean more to me."

Connie breathed a sigh of relief,

"I wanted to talk to about this as well; I do want to tell people Rita I don't want to hide this. I was thinking though let's get to know each other better first before we tell people we'll only get bombarded with questions. What do you think?"

"I agree and what I said earlier at work about meeting Grace I meant it besides I'm great with children."

Connie was over the moon hearing this from Rita, in her previous relationship they hadn't really bothered with Grace and that was a huge problem. Connie bumped Rita on the shoulder,

"Are you just going to sit here or are you going to offer to make me something to eat? I'm starving." There was a playful tone to Connie's voice which Rita picked up on.

"I can look but just to warn you now I'm not that good of a cook…"

"Take out then?" Connie asked not wanting to take that chance.

"Take out it is."


	8. I Feel The Same

**Just a short update, it's gets a bit hot in this chapter and the rating will change soon to M. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 8 – I feel the same**

Connie had finished clearing the food away with Rita, she had a great time tonight and they talked about everything Connie loved how easy it was to be with Rita. When they had finished tidying, Rita suddenly turned around and pushed Connie up against the counter; she wrapped her arms around Connie and licked Connie's bottom lip. Connie moaned and pulled Rita towards herself and placed her lip's upon Rita's, there was so much want behind the kiss, so much desire and passion that it took all of Rita's will power not to rip Connie's clothes off. Their breaths mingled together as they continued kissing and Connie's hands were moving all over Rita, and knowing that they couldn't go any further Rita brought a stop to it before it definitely got out of hand. There was no denying how turned on both women were though. Rita took a step back and looked at Connie through lust filled eyes,

"You're so beautiful, stay the night with me please?" Rita asked.

Connie nodded still not fully coherent after what had just happened.

"I only have one bed so I can take the sofa if you want or we can share, it's completely up you." Rita said.

"Don't be silly Rita you are not sleeping on the sofa, we can share your bed I'm sure we will survive." Connie said with humour.

"Well I'm not so sure about that, you have made me incredibly wet…" Rita briskly walked away from Connie over to her bedroom; she opened the door and waited for Connie to follow her. She knew what she had just said to the older brunette was maybe a little bit cruel but she couldn't help it, she was only teasing and plus she did want Connie to know exactly the effect she had on her. When Connie eventually followed Rita she stopped just in front of Rita and brought her hands gently up Rita's t-shirt, she stopped just below Rita's breasts and the blonde ached with the need for Connie to touch her.

"You know that was really mean." Connie said referring to Rita's teasing.

Rita lifted her head and arched her eyebrow directly at Connie,

"And this isn't?" Rita was starting to pant and Connie was doing nothing to move, it would take a second for Rita to push Connie on her bed and make love to her. She could see the want and lust in Connie's eyes but she knew Connie would regret it after saying she wanted to take things slow so Rita carefully moved from Connie. She took Connie's hand and they sat down on the bed.

"There's nothing else I would love more than to make love to you Connie but we both agreed to take things slow and we have to respect that, I just don't want you to regret anything."

Connie groaned in frustration,

"I know you're right Rita but please don't go around teasing me because I swear next time I won't be able to stop myself."

Rita did kind of think that it wouldn't be such a bad thing if that happened,

"Understood, I'll just find you something to wear to bed and I'll get changed."

Rita found some pyjamas which she hoped would fit Connie and luckily they did and when Connie looked at the pyjamas she scowled. The vest top she was wearing had a picture of a pug with the words pugs&amp;kisses written underneath, it was so Rita but definitely not Connie! Rita laughed and told Connie how cute she looked and Connie rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry up and get changed, I'm cold." Connie said getting under the covers.

Rita came back into the bedroom after changing and quickly locking up, she was wearing flannel pyjamas and Connie wondered why she couldn't wear those nice pj's and not the ones she had on…she knew Rita had purposely chose these ones. Rita asked Connie to turn the bedside lamp on whilst she turned the main light off and she quickly bounced into bed and under the covers already feeling the cold. She shuffled closer to Connie and draped her arm over her,

"You don't snore do you?" Rita asked holding Connie,

"No I do not and I hope you share the duvet." Connie fired back although her tone was laced with playfulness.

Silence fell and Connie interlaced her fingers with Rita's,

"Goodnight Rita, I had a really great night I…" Connie hesitated.

Connie wanted to say I love you but she couldn't, she was afraid of saying it thinking it was too soon or she might push Rita away. Rita heard the hesitation and she didn't know what Connie was going to say but she guessed and even though she felt the same she knew how hard it was to say it to one person. She had given her love to her ex-husband and look what happened there and she was certain that the same had happened to Connie.

"Connie don't worry I know, I uh feel the same. Goodnight beautiful."

Connie squeezed Rita's hand and she closed her eyes, how could Rita know what she was going to say? Either way she was glad Rita had said she felt the same, Connie knew there would be the right place and time when those words would be shared between the two of them. Connie smiled when she heard Rita say 'Goodnight beautiful' she was never one for pet names but she knew she would let Rita call her whatever she wanted to…well within reason.


	9. A Bit One-Sided

**Thank you for your reviews. I always get carried away when writing these two and this is what happened with this chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 9 – A Bit One-Sided**

Connie slammed her office door shut, she ran her hand through her dark hair and sighed trying to calm herself down from the grouchy mood she was in. The brunette thought about this morning when she was at Rita's and how much fun she had, throughout the night she had only woken up a few times to steal the covers back off Rita and in the morning Connie started a tickle fight with Rita for taking the covers which Connie won. Connie had left early but happy so she could get ready at home and throughout the whole time she could think of nothing else apart from Rita and it was driving her crazy! In the end it resulted with Connie arriving at work in a very testy mood and it wasn't because she was thinking about Rita too much, more so that she wanted her. Connie knew it was sexual frustration which was just embarrassing. She was getting frustrated with everyone who spoke to her today, she blamed Rita for teasing her last night and she blamed her ridiculous idea that it would be a good idea to wait. Connie hadn't seen Rita yet and it was now the afternoon she thought she was subconsciously avoiding Rita which was probably for the best because she just wanted to make love to Rita and this was not the place. Connie tapped her foot impatiently and tried to distract herself by working through some paperwork.

"Rita what have you done now?" Zoe asked with Lofty, Ethan and Charlie standing next to her,

Rita looked at everyone confused and with her silence Zoe carried on,

"Connie is in a terrible mood and I mean it's really bad, she's just snapping at everyone."

"Yeah I went to ask her a question and she literally growled at me then walked away." Lofty said.

Rita tried to hide her laugh by covering her mouth but was too late,

"Growled at you? Sorry that is pretty funny and why do you all automatically think I've done something to her?"

"Oh come one, you two are always at each other's throats." Charlie said.

"I swear I haven't done anything besides we're friends now, you saw us at the pub." Rita replied.

"Well if you truly are friends go and see what's wrong with her because I'm not lying but she did scare me earlier." Lofty said quietly.

Rita laughed at him, he was genuinely scared of Connie when she apparently 'growled' at him it was hilarious! Rita still wanted to know what was wrong with her girlfriend she was happy when she left Rita's this morning so what had put her in this mood? She knew Connie was in her office after asking so she made her way over and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Connie's frustrated voice came from behind the door,

"Hey." Rita said as she walked in, she sat on the edge of the table by Connie.

"I've been summoned in here to talk to you about your apparent bad mood, I practically got cornered and poor Lofty you've scared him to death after you growled at him…" Rita couldn't help but giggle.

"I didn't growl at him, well I didn't mean to anyway why did they send you in here?" Connie asked trying to maintain a suitable distance from Rita who was making it impossible.

"Not sure I think it's because we've told them we're friends and they did think I had pissed you off to begin with…I haven't have I?" Rita asked holding Connie's hand.

Connie shook her head.

"What's the matter then darling?" Rita questioned.

Connie closed her eyes and caressed Rita's hand,

"It's nothing I'm just a little frustrated that's all." Connie tried to brush it off not wanting to tell Rita the real reason because she thought it was embarrassing.

"Are you sure?" Rita leaned closer and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Connie's ear.

Connie moved back,

"Yes I'm sure."

"I don't believe you." Rita stated.

"Oh for god sake!" Connie snapped.

"I'm frustrated Rita because I want to make love to you okay." Connie's cheeks tinged pink and Rita's mouth opened. Rita hid the smile that was forming, she knew Connie was embarrassed although she didn't need to be but here was Rita thinking it was something really serious which it was but not in the sense Rita thought. Rita walked towards Connie,

"I want you too Connie, you have no idea how much."

Connie relaxed knowing Rita wasn't laughing at her.

"You know I can make that frustration go away…" Rita said then kissed Connie.

"Ritaa." Connie breathed,

"I know, that wasn't fair sorry but I can make it go away." Rita's eyes sparkled madly at Connie.

Connie shooed Rita to the chair opposite her, she loved the way Rita teased her but there was only so much she could take. Instead of sitting Rita stood by the door she couldn't stay in here all day as much as she wanted to she was still at work.

"Did you really have to growl at him though?" Rita asked laughing.

Connie smirked,

"It'll do him good being scared of me, that way I know I'm doing something right."

Rita left Connie's office laughing and Lofty was quick on her heels, he asked what Connie's problem was and Rita said she really didn't know it was just Connie being Connie. After Lofty said he would make sure he kept out of her way Rita patted him on the back assuring him that he would be fine, he seemed happy with that. Rita couldn't help but smile the rest of the day even though she didn't see much of Connie she was thinking about her, they hadn't made any plans to see each other after work tonight but Rita had a feeling that they would especially after learning why Connie was in a mood.

After work Rita had said goodbye to Connie who was staying at work for a few more hours, they hadn't spoke about seeing each other when Connie finished work but if Rita was to see Connie tonight she wanted it to be a good and in true Rita style she went out and bought lots of sweets, some flowers and a surprise which she was sure would make Connie laugh. Rita's phone buzzed as she was walking into her apartment she answered it without looking who it was.

"Hello, Rita Freeman speaking." Rita said cheerfully.

"It's me." Connie said chuckling.

"Ohh and what can I do for you." Rita teased.

"Hm I've finished work and wondered if you wanted to come round, I would suggest going out but it's pretty late."

Rita was shuffling around grabbing an overnight bag and packing it with clothes; she placed it on the table with the items she brought earlier.

"Are you still there Rita?" Connie asked.

"Oh sorry, I was just packing an overnight bag."

"Someone's hoping to get lucky tonight…"

"Connie Beauchamp I cannot believe you just said that."

Connie's rich laugh came through the phone and Rita smiled.

"So are you coming over then?"

"Yeah be there soon babe." Rita said.

After finishing the phone call Rita grabbed everything she needed and left, they hadn't spent a night apart since they got together but Rita wasn't complaining being with Connie was better than she could ever imagine. Connie had a fantastic sense of humour and Rita loved it when Connie joked about something another attribute was when Connie started talking Rita was always focused on her, it was the way her smooth but firm voice came across you could get lost in it. Rita was singing loudly and off key to the radio she didn't care though she was too happy to care, Rita couldn't remember a time when she was this happy and she hoped it was the same for Connie.

When she got to Connie's she got everything out of her car and just about managed to knock on the door, Connie opened the door and saw the flowers in Rita's hand they were lovely and full of colour,

Rita handed them over to Connie who said thank you and kissed Rita on the lips.

"I've brought some sweets and chocolate and a surprise for you." Rita said putting down her bag.

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss Freeman, first with flowers and now sweets and a surprise." Connie's hazel orbs twinkled.

Rita laughed,

"Maybe…this is what I got you."

Rita handed a bag over to Connie and when Connie opened it she burst out laughing, Rita was hoping Connie would see the funny side and she was glad she did. Connie pulled out a lion onesie equipped with ears, tail and a furry mane.

"You have to wear it." Rita stated.

"Rita I'm not wearing a onesie, I would look ridiculous although it is a very nice gift."

An hour later Connie and Rita were snuggled up on the sofa together and yes Connie was in her lion onesie after continued pestering from Rita, Connie finally gave in and Rita's face was priceless when Connie walked out in the onesie it was the cutest scene and even though Connie huffed she did admit it was comfy. Rita made Connie put the hood up and she did the same with her giraffe onesie then she quickly took a picture and saved it as her background on her phone, they had watched a film and munched on the sweets it was a perfect night.

Standing up and stretching Connie turned to Rita,

"I still cannot believe you made me wear this!" Connie pointed at the onesie she was wearing.

"You look gorgeous in it, beside it's because you love me." Rita grinned and then realised what she had said but it didn't stop Connie from answering back.

"Yes it is."

Rita looked at Connie shyly,

"What?" She whispered to the brunette.

Connie held Rita close,

"I don't care if it's too fast but I know what I feel and I love you Rita."

"Say it again." Rita said her voice thick with emotion, tears were threatening to fall it had been a long time since she had been in a relationship and no one had said I love you like Connie just had.

Connie saw the tears and she gently wiped them away.

"I love you Rita Freeman."

Rita hugged Connie and mumbled into her chest,

"I love you too Connie."

"Well I'm glad otherwise it would have been a bit one-sided."

Rita playfully pushed Connie, neither woman could actually believe they had just said 'I love you' to each other for both of them it wasn't words they used all of the time but as Connie said the right time would come and it was now.

"Shall we go to bed?" Rita asked,

"Oo seduction and now dirty talking." Connie chuckled and she evaded the cushion that Rita had thrown at her, she picked up the cushion and chased Rita all the way to her bedroom.


	10. A Lion Chasing a Giraffe

**Okay so this is why I am changing the rating to M if you don't want to read this chapter (it is explicit sex between two women) you don't have to, you can skip it. I hope you enjoy the chapter to those who read it, let me know! **

**Chapter 10 – A lion chasing a giraffe?**

Connie managed to corner Rita and there was no way she could escape, holding the cushion in her hand she asked Rita whether she was going to surrender. Rita couldn't help but laugh if anyone saw them they would think they were nuts, a lion chasing a giraffe…

"Never." Rita said.

The problem was both women were stubborn and would never surrender and Connie knew this except there was one thing where she knew Rita would have to surrender and that was tickling her, she had found out that Rita had extremely ticklish ribs. Connie dropped the cushion and held her arms out to Rita, slowly walking towards her Rita accepted the so called hug and in a sudden flash Connie had Rita on the bed tickling her.

"Ahh please stop!" Rita shrieked,

"Nuh uh you have to say the words." Connie breathed out.

"Fine, I surrender!" Rita huffed and Connie let go with a smug smile.

Their breaths were heavy from all the running around and when Rita looked into Connie's eyes her heart felt complete. Connie was straddling Rita on her bed,

"You have no idea how much I love you." Connie whispered.

"You Beauchamp are one mushy woman if only they all knew at work what you were like they wouldn't be scared of you."

"If you tell anyone I will deny it all." Connie stated.

Rita laughed and motioned for Connie to lean towards her and when she did Rita pulled her in for a kiss. It started slow but soon picked up the pace, it was a kiss with so many words and feelings behind it. The two women battled for dominance as their tongues slipped into each other's mouths. Connie would never tire of kissing Rita if there was persons lips she could melt from it was Rita's. Rita had a burst of bravery and she gently unzipped the onesie Connie was wearing and slipped it down out of her arms. Designer lingerie Rita should have guessed, it was a perfect view Connie was absolutely beautiful. Connie waited to see what Rita was going to do next, her pulse had quickened when Rita unzipped the onesie.

"You're so gorgeous Connie, can I?" Rita asked wanting to unclip Connie's bra.

"Please." Connie's voice wavered and Rita heard it.

"Are you sure?" Rita asked.

"I've never been surer in my life." Connie answered honestly.

That was all Rita needed to hear and she let Connie's bra fall, her heart was beating rapidly and when she looked at Connie she swore her heart had stopped. She placed her hands on Connie's breasts and massaged them gently at first but then with firmness, Connie moaned and gasped 'more, I need to feel more'. Rita pinched Connie's nipples and pulled her down and her mouth replaced her fingers, she licked and teased with Connie until the older brunette squirmed.

"Oh Rita fuck yes."

Rita had rarely heard Connie swear and when she heard this come out of her mouth it was a massive turn on, she tugged on the rest of the onesie and Connie helped her pull it off completely it was chucked somewhere on the bedroom floor. Running her hands up and down Connie's sides Rita kissed her again; she trailed her hand down Connie's body and to her thighs. Connie parted her legs automatically and Rita smiled for Connie to have this complete trust with her was an amazing feeling, she teased Connie some more squeezing her thighs and getting closer to where Connie wanted her the most and then moving away.

"Rita I swear to god if you tease me one more time I'm gonna scream!"

"Hmm I don't see how I could lose out there?"

Connie stared at Rita it was 'the' stare she had used many times and Rita knew how serious she was being, Rita slipped Connie's knickers off quickly and they were thrown as well moving her hand to where Connie needed her most her fingers were coated in wetness, both women moaned at the same time.

"Ohh Connie you're so wet." Rita said as she was slowly losing control, her nether regions were pulsating and she ached to be touched by the brunette.

Connie just grunted and pushed herself into Rita's hand, Rita at first was gentle and her fingers entered Connie and with Connie's help the speed was increased. Connie was panting and she was so close Rita would circle and tease Connie's clit then just as Connie thought she would let go Rita would enter her again.

"Fuck I'm so close." Connie panted,

"Let go Connie, come for me, I've got you, I love you so much." Rita whispered as she continued her hand movements.

Connie's body trembled she bit her lip but a moan escaped which she couldn't control and it was loud but she didn't care, she had just had the best orgasm of her life. Her hair was matted and she collapsed onto Rita's body trying to control her breathing. Rita kissed her on the forehead pushing her hair to the side,

"I've never experienced anything like that before; you were truly beautiful, so sexy." Rita said and kissed Connie again. Connie looked up shyly and Rita shook her head,

"Noo you don't get to be shy not after that, honestly it was truly amazing. You have no idea how much pleasure that gave me making love to you." Rita added.

As Connie's breathing was controlled she got off Rita and lay on her side next to her, she toyed with Rita's zip and she could see Rita's chest rising and falling from her rapid breathing. She leaned into Rita's ear and licked just below on the neck,

"You know what's wrong here?" Connie whispered.

Rita shook her head, she didn't trust her voice not thinking any words would even come out, Connie unzipped the onesie and in one swift move she took it completely off.

"Nothing now, you're exquisite." Connie said trailing her hand down Rita's body, Rita already opened her legs and Connie wasted no time taking off Rita's bra and pants. She moved down Rita's body her tongue leaving a wet path from Rita's breasts all the way down to where she wanted Connie's touch the most. Connie parted Rita's folds and was met with glistening wetness; Connie ever so slightly traced her tongue over Rita's clit. Rita squirmed and moaned,

"Connie please"

"Please what?" Connie teased.

"You know wha … fuck me" Rita could barely speak she was panting so much.

Knowing how much Rita needed her, Connie licked Rita keeping a steady rhythm whilst Rita grabbed the bed sheets and it didn't take long for Rita to come tumbling over the edge hard. She screamed Connie's name. Connie licked the rest of Rita's juices up and then came up to Rita she kissed Rita and pushed her tongue inside and Rita moaned when she tasted herself.

"That was more than I could ever describe." Connie said with awe.

"I must say you have an incredibly talented tongue." Rita said and Connie smirked.

"What d'you say to round two." Connie arched her eyebrow at Rita.

Rita didn't speak she just rolled over so she was on top of Connie and she grinned.


	11. Have You Seen 'The Lion King'

**Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I'm still going to post it. The next few chapters will be other people finding out about Connie and Rita's relationship and thank you to Danielle888 for suggesting they find out from seeing Rita's phone background picture. **

**Chapter 11 – Have you seen 'The Lion King?'**

"Mm good morning my beautiful lioness." Rita said as she opened one eye looking over at Connie who was wide awake.

"Morning." Connie murmured peppering kisses along Rita's neck.

Rita relaxed and enjoyed the affection Connie was giving her, knowing what the time was and if they were going to get into work on time they had to get up. When they were both ready to leave they walked out holding hands and after a long kiss they separated and got into their cars.

When Rita arrived at the ED she found herself daydreaming in the locker room, she couldn't help but replay what happened last night it was beyond beautiful she knew she had found the one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she just wanted to tell everyone. Rita knew she would probably get mixed reactions they wouldn't understand, after all they did spend most of their working days arguing, but she didn't care she would make sure no one would get between them and there was only one potential problem and that was Grace. Rita only hoped that when she did meet Grace that they would get on, Rita was knocked out of her thinking by Lofty walking in.

"You okay? You looked a bit out of it then." Lofty asked.

Rita nodded saying she was fine, she closed her locker thinking she had picked everything up but she had left her phone on the table and she walked out. Robyn walked in with Lily and Ethan; Robyn went straight up to Lofty asking him if he wanted a movie night tonight. Halfway through their conversation a phone vibrated and everyone checked their phones, realising it wasn't theirs they looked around the room and Robyn picked up Rita's phone, she pushed the button to bring the screen up to see if she could find out who's phone it was. Robyn's mouth opened and she started laughing,

"Oh this is so good!" Robyn said,

Lofty came to her side wanting to see what she was on about, Lily and Ethan joined him they looked at the screen together and laughed it was the picture of Rita and Connie in their respective onesie's.

"Is that really Dr Beauchamp?" Lily asked.

"Yup." Lofty said.

"A lion onesie that is really something, I would imagine Rita got Dr Beauchamp to wear that…you don't think do you?" Ethan said.

"Think what?" Lofty asked.

"That their going out…look at them in the picture they both look really happy." Ethan replied.

They all thought about it and it did honestly make sense, they had stopped arguing with each other saying they were 'friends' and now this picture, they could just be friends but it was gossip for them!

"You can't tell anyone about this." Lofty said he had a feeling Rita would be beyond pissed finding out they had seen the picture.

"Aw but Lofty, this is good!" Robyn said.

Rita came rushing into the room and Robyn dropped the phone quickly and put it back on the table, luckily Rita didn't see Robyn do that. Rita looked around the room obviously looking for something and she found it, she picked up her phone and put it in her pocket. When she looked around the four other members of staff were looking at her, Robyn was smiling at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Rita asked.

They shook their heads and continued staring until Rita told them to start work, they exited the room with Robyn giggling.

"Weird." Rita said to the empty room.

Throughout the day Rita could swear people were talking about her, when she turned one corner Robyn would be talking to Lofty and they would instantly shut up and the same with Lily and Ethan! She was sending off a file for test results when Dixie put a hand on her shoulder,

"I thought I was going to be the first one you told."

"What are you talking about Dix?" Rita said.

"You and Connie…you know."

Rita was pretty shocked, how did Dixie find out? She grabbed Dixie and pulled her into a empty room.

"Who told you!?" Rita demanded.

"Everyone knows Rita I heard it from Max talking to Zoe about it. You know this place everyone knows everything."

Rita put her hand in her hands,

"We were going to tell people when we were ready." Rita sighed.

"I'm sorry Rita if I hear anybody talking about it I'll tell them to shut up, for what it's worth though I'm really happy for you I always thought you two suited well if you forget all the arguing you did."

That earned a little smile from Rita she said thank you to Dixie and then thought she would have to find Connie to tell her. After leaving Dixie she took a fast walk around the ED to find the brunette.

"Robyn can you clean cubicle 2, a patient's been sick in there." Connie said walking up to the counter.

Max was standing next to Robyn and he nudged her, it was Robyn who had told Max who then told Zoe and so on. So by now everyone knew about the picture apart from the two main women, Robyn tried to keep a straight face but found it hard.

"Is something the matter?" Connie asked looking at Robyn, Max spoke.

"No Ms Beauchamp, although I was just wondering if you've seen 'The Lion King'"

"Excuse me?" Connie asked she was confused.

Before Max had chance to say anything else Rita practically ran up to Connie,

"Can I have a word with you please?" Rita asked.

Connie looked from Max to Robyn then at Rita; she told Robyn to clean the cubicle again and then turned to Rita.

"In your office." Rita said walking towards it.

When they entered the office Rita closed the door and took a deep breath she only hoped Connie wouldn't go off on one.

"I swear I didn't tell anyone, I have no idea how they knew."

"Know what?" Connie questioned.

"They know about us." Rita said and then the penny dropped.

"Lion king." Connie muttered.

"Rita that picture you took last night you set it as your background picture on your phone didn't you."

"Yes…Oh no I left my phone in the locker room by accident this morning."

It finally dawned on Rita why they were all looking at her when she picked up her phone they had obviously seen the picture, she mentally slapped herself for forgetting her phone.

"I'm really sorry Connie."

Connie could feel her temper rising it wasn't that everyone knew it was the fact that they had seen the picture.

"It doesn't matter that they know Rita, I'm a bit pissed off that they saw that picture. You know what come with me."

Connie walked out of her office with Rita; she stood still and held Rita's hand.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Connie announced.

Everyone who wasn't treating a patient stopped still, Zoe was looking at them then she looked at Charlie with a smug smile.

"I'm sure you've all heard about me and Rita and I just wanted to clarify yes it is true we are in a relationship and yes I was wearing a lion onesie."

A few snickers and someone shouted 'I want that picture' was heard.

Rita looked at Connie with love in her eyes,

"I love you Connie, thank you."

Connie kissed Rita and there were a few cheers and 'nice one' from other members, they smiled at each other.

"And another thing just because I'm in a relationship does not mean I'm going to start going soft on you all, do your job, do not mock me and we shall get on fine." Connie said looking at Max.

Max gulped and Robyn laughed.

"Now get back to work!" Connie demanded.


	12. How Can It Be Your Fault?

**New chapter…although I'm not happy because Casualty is not on tonight but have you all seen the new clip with Connie, Rita and Zoe? I had a 'Oh my god' moment watching it ha, it looks like it's going to be good plus Connie and Rita in a lift together… Don't want to wait till next week! **

**Hope you like this chapter. It show Rita's side of being insecure and dealing with her thoughts.**

**Chapter 12 – How can it be your fault?**

"Rita and Connie?" Cal shook his head as he looked at Ethan and Lofty.

"Didn't I say back to work." Connie came up behind the three men arching her eyebrow.

"Of course Dr Beauchamp." Ethan said.

"Sorry." Lofty muttered.

Connie cleared her throat and Cal took the hint he followed the two men and quickly got back to work, a smug smile formed on Connie's face. Telling everyone had gone better than expected the way Rita looked at her after made Connie realise she had done the right thing. All she needed to do now was make sure all members of staff were working and not gossiping about her and Rita, Connie made her way around the ED.

There were a few people who stared at Connie but she ignored them, she came across a cubicle where Rita was working. Making herself look busy she was standing outside where she could hear her.

Rita had a teenage girl as her patient, the girl had come in after falling over and damaging her wrist there were a few cuts and scrapes on the girl's arm and Rita started to gently clean them.

"How did you manage this then Chloe?" Rita asked trying to distract the girl.

"I just fell alright." Chloe mumbled.

After Rita cleaned the grazes she sat down next to Chloe,

"You're going to be fine, just a few scrapes and bruises." Rita said smiling.

The girl didn't even look at Rita nor did she say anything, Rita frowned there was obviously something wrong with the girl but she didn't know what.

"You know your parent's are on their way, I bet they'll be glad you're safe and okay, then you can go back to school."

Chloe looked up at Rita with fear in her eyes,

"I don't want to go back to school, please don't make me."

"I'm not going to make you do anything darling but why don't you want to go to school?"

"Because they'll hurt me again." Chloe said timidly.

"Oh sweetheart, you didn't fall you were pushed?"

Chloe nodded and Rita's heart went out to the young girl, she told Chloe to tell her parents when they arrived so they could contact the school about it. Assuring the girl that everything would be fine she waited with her until her parents arrived. It was Connie who showed Chloe's parents to her, she had heard the conversation between Rita and Chloe and it made her love Rita even more. Rita was so gentle and kind, she always helped in any way she could and never put herself first. Rita told Chloe's parents that everything was fine and then she looked at Chloe and smiled. Rita nodded her head initiating for Chloe to tell her parents and when Rita went to leave to give them privacy Chloe said thank you. Connie stopped Rita and put her hand on her shoulder,

"You were great in there Rita."

"Thanks I just hope she's going to be okay."

"She will be, you know I can't wait for you to meet Grace I know she will like you."

"I hope she will." Rita said.

Connie could see something was wrong with Rita, her normal bubbly self had disappeared she was about to ask what was wrong but Rita quickly said she had another patient. Connie frowned Rita had just dismissed her completely why? She didn't want to create a scene at work after all she was professional so she made sure she would catch Rita at the end of shift.

Rita took a fast walk around the corner after talking to Connie and she leant against the wall taking a deep breath, now and again memories would come back about her ex-husband Mark and treating the young girl and then Connie talking about Grace made Rita think about her previous relationship. They had talked about having children together numerous times but then he was arrested and that's when Rita's life spiralled, she didn't want to burden Connie with her problems it was better to walk away.

Rita needed to leave early she knew Connie saw the way she looked when they were talking and she knew Connie would question her when she walked away and to be honest she didn't want to have that conversation, she just wanted to get home and forget about it maybe with a drink or two…Rita went to the locker room to collect her things, she told Charlie she was leaving a few minutes early and he told her to tell Connie. Rita said no which earned a confused look from Charlie and without explaining Rita left; she walked out and bumped into Dixie.

"Shifts not over yet Rita, you getting special treatment from Beauchamp?" Dixie said with a laugh.

When Rita didn't answer Dixie asked her what was wrong,

"You know me Dix I think about things too much."

Dixie did know Rita and she knew how Rita could get, there were many times when Dixie went round to Rita's to comfort her friend when she trapped herself in thoughts. She knew how hard it was for Rita to talk about it and she also knew Rita liked to run away rather than confront her feelings well run away with a bottle of wine.

"Oh Rita you know you can talk to me, promise me you're not gonna drink tonight."

Rita just looked at Dixie and started walking away but Dixie stopped her.

"And don't push Connie away, I've not seen you this happy in ages don't let memories of that prick get between you and Connie. Talk to her Rita."

Rita nodded then carried on walking; she got into her car and placed her hands on the steering wheel. It wasn't that Rita still had a problem with alcohol she could control herself now but she still liked to drink away the thoughts when they entered her mind. Talking about them just wouldn't work sure she told Connie a bit when she first went around her house but that was just the surface and she didn't want to tell Connie anymore because she was afraid. Rita started her car and drove to the nearest off licence.

Connie put her coat on and picked up her bag, she was hoping to catch Rita and talk to her about earlier. She left her office, Charlie stopped her.

"If you don't mind Charlie, I need to speak to Rita about something." Connie said.

"Urm well she's already left about 15 minutes ago."

"What? She never came to tell me. Staff cannot just walk out on duty." Connie said she could feel her anger growing for a starter Rita had walked out of work whilst she was still on duty and secondly she hadn't even told Connie.

"I told her to tell you and she said no then walked out." Charlie said hoping Connie wouldn't lash out on him.

Connie sighed she pinched the bridge of her nose,

"Okay Charlie thank you for letting me know."

Connie made her way to her car and pulled her phone out, she called Rita and it went straight to voicemail she huffed and sent a text to her.

_Rita what happened today? Please call me when you get this. _

Before she got in her car Dixie came running up to her,

"Dr Beauchamp I'm glad I've caught you."

"Whatever it is leave it till tomorrow I have to go."

"No wait it's about Rita."

Connie stopped and waited for Dixie to explain.

"I spoke to her before she left earlier, I really think you should go and see her. I'm not going to say too much but sometimes her thoughts get her a little bit too intense for her and she likes to drink to forget about them. I'm not saying she's an alchy and I know she wouldn't have meant to push you away today I'm sure you can understand when I say she doesn't like talking about certain things."

"But I don't understand how she just walked away from me, I came to Rita and she helped me with my problems so why can't she do the same?"

"I don't know, just go and see her."

Connie nodded and got in her car she tried Rita again but it went to voicemail, she groaned and started her car driving straight to Rita's. When she got there she saw Rita's car and there was a sigh of relief at least Rita was home, she knocked on the front door and there was no answer.

"Oh for god sake Rita!" Connie muttered.

She tried ringing Rita again and luckily it rang, Rita picked up after the fourth ring.

"Heyy beautiful lady." Rita slurred.

"Are you drunk Rita?" Connie asked.

"No well maybe but it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, where are you?"

"Nowhere." Rita replied.

"Look Rita I'm serious I'm standing outside your front door, tell me where you are I want to help you. I love you Rita and I want to know what's wrong."

Connie heard a sigh from the other end of the phone and then she heard movement, Rita told Connie to look to her left at a field nearby and told her she was over there. Connie started walking and she started muttering under her breath, she was after all wearing her Louboutins on muddy grass! She caught sight of Rita sitting on a bench and made her over there. She sat down on the bench hoping Rita would start talking but she didn't instead she went to take another sip from the bottle in her hand,

"Rita don't."

Rita hesitated and Connie took this as her chance to get a hold of the bottle, she took it out of Rita's hands and looked at the label…Vodka she grimaced Rita was going to have a hell of a headache in the morning. She took Rita's hand into her own,

"What's going on Rita and don't say nothing."

"I can't Connie." Rita shivered she looked at Connie like she was lost.

"Let me get you back home and then we can talk."

Connie chucked the rest of the bottle in the bin and helped walk Rita back to her house and she stood patiently waiting for Rita to find her keys, when she finally managed to open the front door she stumbled as she walked in and Connie gripped onto her to prevent her falling.

"Thanks." Rita muttered.

"Go and sit down and I'll bring you a glass of water."

"Promise me this isn't going to affect our relationship, I really am happy being with you please don't ever doubt that." Rita said before going to sit down.

Connie thought if Rita was truly happy then why couldn't she have come to her about whatever she was going through, she took the glass of water and gave it to Rita who sipped on it. She looked worn out and Connie just wanted to hold her but she couldn't no yet she had to find out what was wrong.

"Is it something I said earlier when I said you were great with dealing with the young girl?"

"If I tell you Connie promise me you won't go off on one, I know I shouldn't have walked away from you and I know I should have told you."

"I won't."

"I still think about my relationship with Mark never the good parts but earlier when we were talking about that young girl and Grace I couldn't help but think about the time when me and Mark were talking about having children and then I found out he had an affair with his pupil. It made me feel sick Connie, I thought I had a future with that man, how could any child like me? I feel like it's my fault all of that happened. I didn't want to tell you I was too afraid. All I've ever wanted is to forget about that part in my life but it keeps coming back and before you say it I know drinking doesn't do any good it's just how I deal with it, I hate that man and what he did to me."

"Rita how can it be your fault? You did nothing wrong, I wish you would've told me sooner. He has nothing on you Rita; you need to trust me more I would never have 'gone off on one'. I don't know if I've told you but I love you and if I need to tell you every day or even ten times a day I will. You're not going to scare me away, just promise me you won't drink again at least not like this. You have no idea how scared I was earlier Charlie told me you had left work early and then Dixie told me to find you."

"I didn't want to mess this up between us, I guess I went the wrong way about it…and I'm really sorry for leaving work early."

"Mhm I'm going to have to speak to you about that when we're back at work."

Rita yawned and rested her head on Connie's shoulder,

"I'm really sorry." Rita whispered as she closed her eyes.

Connie's heart broke, how could Rita possibly think Connie wouldn't be there for her. After knowing what Rita was going through it did make Connie feel worse for shouting at her at work and constantly arguing, she was only glad they had stopped it all and found love. They still needed to talk about this when Rita was more sober but for now Connie was relieved Rita was safe and she held onto Rita letting her sleep by her side.


	13. Just Go

**New chapter, thank you for the reviews I still have more ideas for this story so I have no idea when it will be completed plus I do enjoy writing it. **

**Chapter 13 – Just Go**

Rita woke up in her bed, her head was pounding and she was wondering why it was so light? She groaned and hid under the covers until a voice was heard, it was Connie and Rita suddenly remembered what had happened last night.

"It's no good hiding under the covers Rita." Connie said.

Rita peered out from the covers and squinted her eyes at Connie who was already dressed and standing there with a hand on her hip.

"I'm not hiding, it's just too light! My head hurts." Rita whined.

"Hmm well I wonder why." Connie said with sarcasm.

A lengthy spell of silence settled in the room and Connie wondered if Rita had gone back to sleep since she had gone back under the covers,

"We still need to talk about yesterday Rita I've managed to get the day off for both of us I didn't think you'd be up to working. If we want to both be in this relationship we have to tell each other when there are problems, we need to be honest with one another otherwise it's just not going to work. I've been in a relationship before where we just didn't speak and it didn't end well but Rita you know how I feel about you and for you to not trust me enough to tell me how you were feeling yesterday, well quite frankly it hurt."

Connie heard Rita sigh deeply,

"It's not like that." Rita muttered.

Connie was growing in frustration she didn't particularly like speaking to Rita who wasn't even looking at her.

"Will you look at me Rita please!?"

Rita chucked the covers off her and stood up, she swayed slightly after getting up to quickly and Connie went to hold her. Rita let go and walked off.

"Why are you walking away from me?" Connie shouted following Rita.

"I'm not; I'm just getting a drink. I don't know what else to say apart from sorry and I never meant to hurt you, can you not understand how difficult this is for me? It's not that I don't trust you, I'm ashamed of that part of my life and I don't like speaking about it, if I tell you I don't want you to be ashamed of me."

"Rita I would never be ashamed of you, you are worth so much and you have to start realising that. You can't keep doing this every time those thoughts enter your head, you can't keep shutting me out when all I want to do is help you."

"If you really want to help me then please can you just go, I'm really not in the mood my head's hurting."

"You know what Rita fine I'll go!" Connie stormed out of Rita's apartment slamming the front door.

Connie made it to her car and took a few deep breaths, she loved Rita but god that woman could make her angry! Even though Connie had firsthand experience in shutting people out and knew how hard it was to open up, she thought though because of the change between the two of them Rita would speak to her! She looked back at Rita's door, she really wanted to go back arguing wasn't going to sort anything out but she had a feeling going back would make things worse. Connie got into her car and with one last look back she drove off.

Rita stared out of the window and watched Connie drive off, she saw her looking back and it looked like she was going to come back but she never. Rita never meant what she said; she didn't want Connie to go why did she say it? She would have to do some serious grovelling for Connie to forgive her; she could have potentially ruined the best thing in her life. Rita went to her bedroom to get changed, she put on some tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie this was a comfort day and she picked up her phone and looked at the time, she was so grateful that Connie got the day off for her.

Rita rang Connie but she didn't answer, she sighed and texted her.

_I'm really sorry Connie. I never wanted you to go please call me back. I love you. _

Rita sent the text and curled up on the sofa, before she knew it she was crying why did she have to mess everything up? Why couldn't she have just tried to open up to Connie, about ten minutes went by when Rita's phone rang it was Connie.

"I'm so sorry." Rita said and sniffed trying to get a hold of her tears.

Connie didn't say anything she knew Rita was crying she could hear it, what could she say? Oh it doesn't matter because it did matter.

"Please talk to me Connie." Rita wiped the tears away.

The line went dead and Rita realised Connie had hung up on her, she stared at her phone screen not quite believing that had just happened.

Connie held her phone in her hand yes she did just hang up on Rita; she thought she could talk to her but then she heard her crying. Connie could feel the tears forming and she really didn't want Rita hearing her cry so she hung up, it made her feel ten times worse. She looked down at herself, when she got home she had changed into the onesie Rita bought her and a ghost of a smile crossed her face when she thought about what had happened the first time she put it on. Connie groaned if this was anybody else she would have slayed them Beauchamp style but this was Rita, she left her house.

Connie knocked on Rita's door, she felt like she was having déjà vu only this time she was wearing the onesie, she looked around hoping nobody had seen her and waited for Rita to answer. Rita opened the door looked Connie up and down and smiled she pulled Connie in for a hug and she held on,

"I'm so sorry; I was stupid I didn't mean what I said." Rita whispered.

"Promise me Rita you'll start talking to me please." Connie was bordering on pleading something she never did.

"I will you just have to give me time, I'm so glad you're here."

"So you should be, I don't do this for everybody and I certainly don't go out of my house dressed like this." Connie said pointing at herself.

Rita laughed, Connie noticed she looked considerably better than what she did do this morning and even though there was evidence of her crying she still looked beautiful.

"Let's make the most of having a day off work." Rita said holding Connie's hand; she kissed Connie and wrapped her arms around her.


	14. Jealousy is a terrible feeling

**Thank you for the reviews &amp; to Aster howl I have now joined Tumblr under the name casualtyfreechamp these two are my all time OTP. I wanted to write more of Connie's jealous side because to be honest I could see it happen. Although I still have loads of idea for this if any of you would like something added let me know, love hearing other people's ideas.**

**Chapter 14 - Jealousy is a terrible feeling.**

Rita was sat in the break room drinking a cup of tea before her shift started, she couldn't stop her thoughts wandering back to yesterday when herself and Connie had the day off. They had spent a lot of time in the bedroom and as exhausted as Rita was it was worth it! She couldn't stop the big grin on her face. They were okay now after Rita's drinking episode well Rita did promise to speak to Connie next time she felt like she was going down that road again and she really did mean it. Rita still couldn't get over Connie turning up at her place in the onesie, it was too cute and Rita knew Connie secretly loved the onesie.

Charlie entered the room interrupting Rita's thoughts.

"Ah so your still here then, Connie was pretty worried about you."

"Sorry Charlie I didn't mean to get you involved, I was going through some issues but it's all sorted now." Rita said adding a smile.

"Good because between you and me, you are taming the dragon she's definitely mellowing..."

"You think so?"

"Yes she just came in and said hello to everyone and didn't shout out any instructions oh and she smiled."

Rita laughed she was probably in a good mood because of yesterday but Rita wasn't going to say anything although if she had mellowed Connie that wasn't a bad thing.

"I'll try my best to keep her mellowed then." Rita said walking with Charlie out of the room.

Charlie smiled and walked off, Rita went to her computer when Dixie collared her,

"Hey mate, you okay now? You had me worried when you just went off on one and when you didn't turn up yesterday" Dixie said placing her hand on Rita's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dixie really I am, Connie got the day off for us both yesterday I guess she thought I needed it."

Rita put her hand on top of Dixie's little did she know a certain person was watching from her office.

"Are you and Connie okay?" Dixie asked,

"Yeah we're great actually, we spent the day together yesterday and I'm really starting to open up more."

"Good for you Rita, I have to say she's a good match. I'd say a definite keeper."

Rita laughed and playfully pushed Dixie, they talked some more until Rita was needed and Rita hugged Dixie saying goodbye.

Connie shut her blinds with force she couldn't stop the jealousy firing up inside of her, she was a natural possessive woman not in the way where she wouldn't let Rita do what she wanted to do but seeing another woman touch her in that way just made Connie jealous and want to shout at everyone that Rita was hers. What did Dixie think she was doing? And Rita putting her hand on hers Connie was winding herself up and she knew it. Deep down she knew Rita would never do anything but she didn't trust Dixie a while back she was certain she saw something between the two of them.

"Ugh I'm being ridiculous!" Connie said to the empty office.

There was a knock on the door and Zoe walked in,

"We've got a male coming in approximately 40-45 years old with an unknown heart problem, can you assist?"

"Of course, make sure I've got a team available." Connie said following Zoe out of her office.

"Oh before I go I forgot to say congratulations."

Connie looked confused,

"You and Rita, I knew there was something!" Zoe grinned and walked off.

Dixie brought the patient in and it did nothing but fuel Connie's jealousy, every chance she got she cut Dixie looks of pure hate, eventually Dixie caught on to the looks but she didn't say anything not wanting to cause a scene she would wait until later.

Connie was back in her office she had successfully saved her patient and was now looking through paperwork, a knock interrupted her and she said come in.

" Ms Beauchamp can I have a quick word."

It was Dixie and Connie did not expect this, she held her hand out to the empty chair opposite her but Dixie continued to stand.

"Have I done something to piss you off that I don't know about?"

"No."

"Right doesn't sound like it." Dixie said with an added bite.

Connie stood up her eyes flashing,

"Please remember who you are talking to, you want to know what my problem is its the way you act with Rita I saw you both earlier today."

"Oh my god are you jealous, you do realise that Rita is the most loyal person I know and I also know how much she loves you. We were talking about you earlier and I was just being a friend which is what I am, god you really don't deserve her."

Connie scoffed,

"Please you had your hand all over her!"

"That was obviously your imagination running wild because that did not happen!"

Each time they spoke their voices were getting louder and louder, there was a small gathering outside of Connie's office which consisted of Robyn, Lofty, Ethan and Max. They were all listening in trying to find out what was going on.

"Just get out!" Connie's voice rang through the hall and it made Ethan jump.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Rita asked rushing over.

All four turned and looked at Rita,

"We have no idea to be honest I thought it was you in there." Max said.

Rita rolled her eyes and told them all to get back to work, she was about to open Connie's door when it was forced open and a very irate Dixie stepped out.

"Er Dixie...Connie? What the hell is going on?"

"Ask you're bloody girlfriend! I've gotta go." Dixie pushed past Rita.

Rita stood with her arms crossed,

"Mhm definitely mellowed." Rita muttered sarcastically.

**I know it's short but another update tomorrow.**


	15. You're Going To Have To Decide

**Another chapter bit shorter than my normal updates. Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 15 – You're going to have to decide.**

"Well?" Rita asked.

"It was nothing Rita now if you don't mind I have work to do."

Rita couldn't be bothered with asking Connie again she knew it would only end up in an argument, something had obviously happened and Rita was going to find out by asking Dixie. After Rita left Connie sat down and sighed why did she do that? She was certain Dixie would tell Rita at some point and it was just a waiting game because she knew Rita wouldn't let it lie. When she thought about her comment to Dixie saying 'Please you had your hand all over her' she instantly regretted it, she sounded so stupid but at this point in time the jealousy was overriding. She carried on working knowing she would have to apologise to Rita later on but no way was she apologising to Dixie.

Rita caught up with Dixie; she could practically see the anger coming off her friend.

"Hey, what was all that about? Connie said it was nothing."

"Of course she did, she wouldn't have told you, stupid woman" Dixie said.

"Dixie that's the woman I love don't call her stupid!"

Whatever went on in Connie's office Rita didn't know but there was no reason for Dixie to call her stupid in fact Connie was far from it.

"Well she is, for Christ sake Rita she thought I was coming onto you earlier, apparently I had my hand all over you."

Rita opened her mouth but couldn't speak, why would Connie think that? A whole lot of trust issues came into this. Sure she kissed Dixie ages ago but that was before she was even on friendly terms with Connie let alone in a relationship with her and it didn't mean anything, besides Connie didn't know that.

"Honestly Rita you need to sort this out because I'm not having her cut me dirty looks."

"Okay, just give me a bit of time."

The rest of the shift was extremely busy and it didn't give Rita chance to tell Connie that she wanted to speak to her tonight, after hearing what the argument was about between Connie and Dixie her feelings were all over the place. Of course she still wanted to be with Connie, her love wouldn't change but she wanted to know why Connie didn't trust her? They had only just gotten over there first major argument because of Rita hiding her thoughts from Connie and now this. Things can only get better….that's what they said didn't they?

"Connie I need to talk to you." Rita called after her.

"Not right now I'm busy."

"No you're not, shift finishes in 10 you know what this is about and I'm serious I'm not leaving you alone until we've spoken about it."

"Ugh okay fine meet me outside the front when we've finished."

Rita sat outside waiting for Connie, she sat down on the bench the same bench she sat down on when she first realised she had a 'crush' on Connie, she smiled remembering what happened. Connie came and sat down next to her,

"Thinking of something good?" Connie asked.

"Mm the first time you apologised to me, when I realised I liked you..." Rita let a ghost of a smile touch her lips.

Connie didn't say anything the only sound around them was other staff leaving to go home, Rita looked in front of her she had yet to look at Connie.

"You really thought Dixie was coming onto me?" Rita said still looking ahead.

"Yes I did alright." Connie felt herself becoming irate.

"You do realise how stupid that is don't you, me and Dixie were just friends."

"Spare me please Rita I noticed the way you were around each other a while back, something happened right?"

How did Connie know the way they acted around each other? She had to be referring to the kiss, Rita could remember afterwards how she acted around Dixie…Rita couldn't lie to Connie and she just knew how Connie was going to take it.

"There was a kiss."

Connie stood up and Rita held onto her,

"Here me out please, there was a kiss but it was when we went out one night nothing else happened and it never will. Me and Dixie were just friends, I love you Connie. I want to be with you this jealousy issue you're having is crazy do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Rita; it's just her I don't trust." Connie huffed the 'her' referring to Dixie.

"Well I'm not going to stop being friends with her Connie so you're going to have to decide what you want." It hurt Rita more than Connie would ever know to utter those words to her but if Connie couldn't get past this what point would there be in a relationship?

"That's not fair Rita, I could have said that to you when you didn't tell me about how you dealt with your thoughts about your ex husband but I never and you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"This isn't the same and you know it! I trust you with my life Connie and I trust that you wouldn't go with anyone else." Rita exclaimed.

"I want you Rita." Connie whispered placing her hand on top of Rita's.

"And I want you too Connie but what if one night I went out without you, would you be this jealous? I can't be in a relationship if you're going to be jealous if I go out with a friend or even hug them."

Connie hesitated.

**Never is fluffy with these two all of the time! But with angst comes the making up part… **


	16. Under The Stars

**Another chapter, I fear the fluffiness came out of me on this chapter…but I will revisit the jealous side of Connie. I love the reviews I'm getting they really are great. I do hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 16 – Under the stars.**

"You hesitated." Rita spoke.

"No I didn't I was just…"

"Yes you did, you hesitated."

Connie stood up,

"What do you want me to say Rita!? I can't help that I feel jealous!" Connie's voice was bordering on shouting and it attracted a crowd behind her, Rita saw them all standing watching and she tried to calm Connie down.

"Can you stop shouting please!?" Rita said.

"No Rita, I need you to understand that I may be a jealous person but I do trust you and I love you and if I need to shout it out at work I'll do that!"

"I ah think you just did." Rita pointed behind Connie and she turned around.

All the gang were there smiling and Lofty put his thumb up at Rita, Charlie shouted over at them.

"See taming the dragon." He grinned and walked off.

Dixie walked out of the ED and looked at the crowd then over at Connie and Rita,

"What's going on here?" Dixie asked Robyn.

"Oh, the usual between these two arguing."

"Yeah but now it ends in one of them saying they love them." Max pointed out.

"True, c'mon let's go." Lofty said.

Dixie looked over at Connie who was saying something to Rita, she decided to walk over see if Rita had sorted it out and even if Connie still had a problem with her she didn't care. Dixie cleared her throat and looked at Rita who looked at Connie, there was an incredibly awkward silence and none of the three women were looking at each other.

"Right well I'm going home." Connie was first to speak as she addressed Rita.

"I'll call you later, we still need to talk."

Connie walked to her car and Dixie shouted,

"Bye!"

Connie stopped looked like she was going to say something but instead she got into her car, Rita sighed and stared at Dixie who was smiling.

"Do you have to wind her up like that?"

"Oh come on Rita she needs to lighten up."

Rita shook her head she had a feeling she was going to be in the middle of these two, it couldn't just be easy could it.

"So does she still think I'm coming onto you? The daft cow."

"I don't think so no…I mean I told her about the kiss and told her nothing would and will ever happen."

"Very reassuring Rita, I'm going have to keep one eye open when I'm sleeping tonight…beware the wrath of Beauchamp."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm your mate." Rita joked.

"Ah it's 'cause you love me although don't say that around you know who she might slay me."

"Dixie." Rita warned.

Dixie started laughing then said she was sorry she was only joking and Rita knew that but still. Rita said bye and got into her car she still needed to talk to Connie she hadn't actually got an answer to the question she asked whether or not Connie would be jealous if she went out with friends. It did play a major part in their relationship and it was fine if there was a bit of jealousy but the way Connie acted with Dixie was not fine. Rita went straight to Connie's instead of calling her like she said she was going to do, she got out of her car and knocked on the door.

"I thought you were going to call me?" Connie said.

"I wanted to spend the night with you but if you don't want me to I'll go…."

Connie grabbed Rita and pulled her towards herself, she kissed Rita and held her close,

"I'm sorry for being such a jealous bitch." Connie whispered.

"You know you're going to have to work on not being so jealous and get to know Dixie honestly you'll like her. I accept your apology though, all this apologising your doing is too much." Rita teased.

Connie poked Rita in the ribs and she squirmed, they went into the kitchen and Connie made a drink. She thought about Rita saying she should get to know Dixie and she grimaced she really didn't want to get to know her, for Rita's sake she would try and keep the peace but she knew it was going to be harder than it sounded.

"Hey do you want to go out tonight? You know we haven't actually gone out properly." Rita said.

"That's what you get for working in a hospital crazy hours but yes what were you thinking." Connie asked.

"You are the one who issues those crazy hours…" Rita winked at Connie playfully.

"Go out for something to eat? You know wine and dine and all that."

Connie laughed she loved how Rita could be so serious one moment but the next like this; she adored Rita in her playful mood.

"I'd love to, where do you want to go?"

"Hm I'll surprise you, I'll come back in about an hour to pick you up."

"An hour! You're giving me an hour to get ready." Connie pouted and Rita thought it was one of the cutest moments in her life.

"Con I love you, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and you look amazing in anything you wear, I'll be back in an hour."

As soon as Rita left Connie dashed upstairs to sort out what she was going to wear, this was like Rita said the first time they had gone out and she wanted to look her best.

An hour came round far too quick and Connie after trying on literally her entire wardrobe was putting the finishing touches of her make up on when there was a knock on her door. She finished and went downstairs and opened the door, Rita looked so beautiful Connie thought.

"There isn't a good enough word invented to describe how amazing you look." Rita said,

"You Miss Freeman are one big romantic and I can say the same about you."

Connie put a pair of her famous Louboutins on and grabbed her bag and went to leave but Rita stopped her,

"Your gonna need a coat."

"Why? Where are you taking me?" Connie asked picking up her coat.

"It's a surprise." Rita grinned and she opened the car door for Connie who just rolled her eyes in jest and got in. Rita got in and started the car she started driving the way into town and Connie wondered what restaurant they were going to Rita was so unpredictable they could be going anywhere. They drove past town and Connie looked over at Rita who was giving nothing away, at last Rita parked up the car and Connie knew where they were and she smiled it was the local 'park' they called it but it was more than that up on the hills it had breathtaking views and Connie had a sneaky feeling that's where Rita was taking them. Rita opened her boot and got out a little hamper she walked up to Connie…

"So ready to go up."

It wasn't that much of a long walk and Connie looked down at her feet which were sporting her heels and then she looked at Rita.

"I guess I should have told you to wear flats." Rita grinned sheepishly.

Connie bent down and took her heels off, she held them in her one hand and with the other she held Rita's hand and they walked to the spot Rita had chose.

"You know that's probably one of the most sexiest and unpredictable things you've ever done taking your heels off." Rita said as she lay a blanket down.

"You're so weird." Connie replied and laughed.

They sat down on the blanket and for the first time in her life Connie could honestly say no one had ever taken her out on a date like this they had always took her someplace expensive and classy but that wasn't what Connie always wanted. This sitting down on a blanket in the cool night air with an incredible view and with the woman she loved well there was nothing else that could compare. Rita took the food and drinks out of the hamper and placed it down so they could eat.

Connie lay down after eating next to Rita she stared up at the night sky, the stars twinkled down at her and she smiled. She snuggled up some more to Rita, who had her arm open.

"This was perfect."

"Really? I didn't know whether you'd like it or not but I'm not really for the expensive places you know there's nothing like lying outside on a blanket with the person you love."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, seriously Rita I couldn't have asked for a better night."

Rita squeezed Connie's hand and turned on the side so she could look at her, she stared at Connie who was now looking at her.

"I love you, despite all the craziness that's happened recently it will never change how I feel." Rita moved closer to Connie so close that she was now on top of her.

"I love you too."

Connie's breath increased as Rita came on top of her, Rita held Connie's hands above Connie's head and she bent down capturing Connie's lips into a heated kiss.

"As much as I want you to carry on, I think we should carry this on at home…" Connie said a bit breathless.

Connie had never seen Rita move so fast, Rita packed everything up and she looked at Connie.

"Well come on then."

"Someone's eager." Connie teased.

"You'll have to bear with me I am without shoes you know."

With no warning Rita swooped Connie up, Connie squealed for Rita to let her down to be honest she didn't even think Rita could pick her up after all she was so small but she did and that was including the hamper! Rita let Connie down eventually and she grinned, Connie had a piece of grass stuck in her hair.

"You're so adorable." Rita said.


	17. In The Car

**Mm hot chapter alert…again if you don't want to read Rated M material skip this chapter.**

**Chapter 17 – In the car…**

"Why is there so much fucking traffic? It's like they know how much I want you." Rita whined tapping her hand on the steering wheel.

Connie chuckled, Rita was becoming agitated and Connie had to find a way to calm her down somehow…she leaned her hand over to rest on Rita's thigh and slowly moved up and down. Rita whipped her head around to look at Connie, who was smirking.

"I'm just trying to calm you down." She moved her hand upwards, a touch away from where she knew Rita wanted her. She continued her movements never taking her eyes off Rita who was looking at the road waiting for the traffic to move. After each stroke Rita's breath increased, it was getting harder and harder to concentrate and then Connie cupped her centre, Rita made a small whimper and pushed into Connie's hand.

"Connie…I'm trying to uh drive."

"No you're not, I see a long line of traffic and it's not moving…"

Connie unzipped Rita's trousers and holy shit was this really happening? Rita thought to herself and then she felt Connie's fingers.

"Mm you're very wet." Connie whispered in her ear.

Yes it was happening! Rita gulped and exhaled deeply, she never thought Connie was like this it was a very very welcomed surprise. Rita was having a hard time concentrating she wanted to lean back, close her eyes and enjoy the pleasure Connie was giving her but she couldn't. She could see the cars starting to move and she bit her lip,

"Faster." Rita panted.

Connie moved her fingers at a fast pace she knew Rita was close and she kissed Rita just below her earlobe. Rita closed her eyes and clenched her thighs as she came, the car was filled with her moans and they were both oblivious to their surroundings. A car horn was heard behind them and that's when Rita realised they were still in the car and the traffic had disappeared, a car went past them and a man shouted move! They both laughed. Rita took a deep breath and started driving she glanced at Connie who was looking extremely smug…Rita wasn't going to give Connie a chance to get through the door before she had her.

Connie got out of the car first when Rita parked up, she took her house key out of her bag to open the door and as soon as she did, Rita was behind and pushed her against the wall. Rita shut the door with her foot keeping Connie in place,

"Fucking me in the car was extremely naughty…"

Connie nodded her head she really didn't trust her voice, Rita made Connie turn around so she could unzip the dress Connie was wearing. It was one of those moments Rita wanted to treasure forever; Connie Beauchamp against a wall obeying her commands…sexy wasn't enough to describe this. Rita slowly pulled the zip down and the dress fell to the floor, Rita let her hands travel down Connie's near naked body and back up again. Connie shivered in anticipation this was incredibly hot, she wanted to beg for Rita to touch her again.

"Turn around." Rita said.

Connie turned and stepped over her dress which was currently on the floor by the front door, Rita held her hand out for Connie to hold which she did. Rita took them upstairs to Connie's bedroom when they got inside Connie went to take her heels off but Rita stopped her.

"Leave them on." There was that command to Rita's voice again and Connie didn't have no trouble in obeying it.

"Take your bra off and lie on the bed."

Connie did as she was told to be honest Connie had no idea where this dominating side of Rita came from but she was enjoying it maybe a little bit too much but when she looked at Rita she could clearly see Rita was feeling the same. Rita came to the end of the bed and looked at Connie who was the picture of a goddess, Rita settled in between Connie's legs.

"I wish you could see yourself right now, you're so beautiful." Rita said making her way up Connie's body, she stopped at Connie's weak spots kissing and licking.

"Rita." Connie said mixed with a moan.

Rita knew what Connie wanted but she wanted to spice things up a bit and she just hoped Connie would play along.

"Beg."

Connie looked at Rita, who was just looked at her with a stern face,

"What?" Connie whispered.

Rita bent down to Connie's neck sucking lightly then she blew in her ear,

"I said beg."

It automatically made Connie squeeze her legs, she could feel the wetness and it turned her on even more making her ache for Rita's touch.

"Touch me Rita please, I need to feel you inside of me please." Connie pleaded.

The whispered pleas entered Rita's mind and she had to stop herself from ripping Connie's last piece of underwear off instead she quickly got rid of them. Her fingers toyed above where Connie needed her most,

"Fuck Rita I'm begging you to touch me!" It would have been enough to put Rita into action had it sounded more serious but Rita wasn't done with teasing.

Slowly Rita entered Connie but then she stopped and Connie whimpered,

"I was wondering which you wanted that or this…"

Rita flattened her tongue against Connie's clit and started licking in an upwards movement,

"This oh fuck definitely this."

Rita smirked she loved seeing Connie so out of control and relying on Rita in every way possible, she continued her movements with her tongue and she added two fingers. Connie wanted to shout I love you to Rita and more but all that came out was moans, her breathing was erratic and she was so close but she wanted it to last. Rita gently bit down on Connie clit still thrusting her fingers inside,

"I'm so close." Connie panted.

Rita increased her speed, Connie's hand found its way in Rita's hair and she was holding on, her other was gripping the bed sheets. Rita continued using her fingers as she looked up at Connie whose chest was rising and falling rapidly, she had her eyes closed and Rita could see a sheen of sweat building on Connie's forehead.

"You're so beautiful; I've got you Connie let go. I love you so much."

Connie curled her toes as she felt her orgasm rushing over her, she screamed like literally screamed Rita's name, no one had ever made her scream and feel like this. Rita flopped down next to Connie as they controlled their breathing,

"I did not expect that…" Connie said between breaths.

"Why what were expecting whips and chains?"

Connie laughed, kissed Rita and replied,

"No there for next time."

**A/N – Hope you liked it..also Aster Howl was this the kind of chapter you wanted… **


	18. Pizza and Film Night

**So I don't know a lot about the medical side of things so if any details are inaccurate that is why…but do enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review ;)**

**Chapter 18 – Pizza and Film Night**

"Yes honey, I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me for a couple of weeks while you're off school."

Rita sauntered down the stairs and stopped at the bottom step yawning, she followed the sound of Connie's voice into the kitchen. Connie was sat at the table and Rita guessed talking to her daughter Grace, Connie smiled when she saw Rita and she pointed at a mug of coffee on the table.

"Thanks." Rita mouthed and took the drink gratefully.

"Yes, I'll come and pick you up from the airport, put daddy on the phone so I can arrange it then sweetheart. I love you too see you soon."

Rita's heart melted it was unbelievably sweet listening to Connie speaking to her daughter, so Grace was coming to stay for a while Rita only hoped Grace would like her. Connie finished on the phone and she couldn't stop the smile on her face and it just made Rita smile as well.

"Soo I take it Grace is coming over then?" Rita asked,

"Yes, in 5 days time I've missed her so much Rita."

Rita nodded,

"You are okay about this aren't you Rita? I don't want to hide you away from Grace; I want her to meet you."

"Of course I'm okay about it but there's always going to be that doubt that she won't like me, I'm just afraid Connie."

Connie pulled Rita onto her lap,

"She will love you!" Connie said firmly.

Rita drank the rest of her drink and gave Connie a quick kiss then stood up since Connie was already dressed and shift started soon she thought it was best if she got dressed now. Rita spent her time getting dressed thinking about Grace and just hoping they would on.

"I was about to send a search party." Connie said sarcastically as Rita came down the stairs.

"Ha ha very funny." Rita replied with an equal amount of sarcasm.

When they arrived at the ED instantly they knew it was going to be a busy day, as soon as they walked in Ethan asked Rita to help with a patient. Rita watched Connie walk off; she was in definite professional mode! Rita followed Ethan to the cubicle.

"This is Dave, seems he got a bit excited on his mountain bike dislocated shoulder, has been put on conscious sedation so if you could help." Ethan said holding the clipboard.

"Okay this shouldn't hurt too much." Rita reassured.

It took two tries from Ethan and Dave groaned as his shoulder popped back into place,

"Hm that went well." Rita said with a smile she left Ethan to let the patient know the necessary action he needed.

"Rita I've just had a call from Dixie there's been a severe RTC 3 injured can you make sure we have a team ready."

"Or course Charlie."

Dixie came rushing in and Rita, Cal and Robyn were standing by,

"Scott Thomas, approx 27 in RTC with a lorry, I've got two more on the way but with minor injuries. On arrival found in asystolic arrest, intubated, given 3mg of atropine and 8mg of adrenaline so far."

They wheel him to resus where Cal takes a closer look at the patient,

"I insist you get Mrs Beauchamp in on this and Robyn your with me for the minor injuries." Rita said looking at Cal.

Rita blew out a deep breath she felt happy they had treated the other two minor injury patients and they were ready to go home, that was three people she had helped. Today was looking good she went to go check in on the patient in resus, she only hoped Cal had took her advice to get Connie to help after all she was one of the best. When she looked in on resus she saw Connie standing and looking at the body she shook her head looking at Cal and they all stopped what they were doing. Connie turned and walked out facing Rita,

"I'm sorry." Rita said.

"So am I he was only 27." Connie sighed sadly.

Losing patients was part of the job it didn't happen all of the time but when it did well you'd have to have a heart of stone to not feel something.

"You okay?" Rita asked quietly resting her hand on Connie's arm.

"Yes."

Connie walked off in the direction of her office; Rita thought it best to leave her alone for a bit she knew how hard it was when a patient died.

Rita was dead on her feet towards the end of the day, all she wanted to do was go home and sleep she went to find Connie to say bye the Clinical Lead was on a longer shift. Rita knocked on the door and walked in she took one look at Connie and saw how tired she looked,

"Hey I was just coming to say bye, you know you look pretty tired."

"I'm fine Rita." Connie snapped.

"Okay then well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Rita held her hands up and walked out.

Connie groaned Rita was right she was tired but there was no reason to snap at Rita, she was about to go after Rita when Cal stopped her.

"We need you in resus again."

Connie sighed she'd have to make it up to her after her shift; she followed Dr Knight to resus. In the locker room Rita slipped her leather jacket on and grabbed her stuff, she walked out only to be stopped by Dixie.

"Hey mate fancy getting a pizza tonight? Watch a few films have a laugh."

Rita sighed she was so tired but after Connie snapping at her should kind of wanted some company and since Dixie was her closest friend it's what she needed.

"You know what, yeah why not I'm heading out now. When are you finishing?"

"You're in luck, I've officially…now finished and I'll meet you at yours in ten." Dixie said looking at her watch.

Rita got home and the first thing she did when she went inside was flop onto her sofa, she left the door unlocked knowing Dixie would walk in when she was here. She moaned in delight when her back hit the sofa,

"Is it safe for me to come in?" Dixie called after hearing Rita moan.

"Shut up!" Rita said laughing and she chucked a cushion at Dixie.

"I'm just relaxing; it's been busy today you got the number for pizza I'm starving." Rita groaned.

"On speed dial Freeman, same answer every time you ask."

Dixie sat down after Rita made space for her; Rita rested her legs on Dixie's lap it was just like old times they hadn't done this in ages!

"Where's Connie?" Dixie asked,

"Working late." Rita muttered.

"Ookay I shall say no more, here you ring the take away and I'll go make us a drink, what d'yah want?"

"There should be some beer in the fridge, wine anything really." Rita called out to Dixie; she got the number up and ordered food, Rita yawned again when Dixie came back with a couple of bottles of beer she passed one to Rita who said thanks.

"Film choice and please don't say…?"

"Grease." Rita finished Dixie's sentence and held the DVD up, it was a favourite of Rita's she loved to recreate the Sandra Dee song and even though Dixie thought it was highly amusing this was now the 50th time she had watched this film. She huffed as Rita put it in the player, secretly she was looking forward to Rita singing she was hilarious and what were best friends if they didn't let their friend watch their favourite film.

It was nearing Rita's favourite part when the door knocked,

"Ah that'll be the pizza you go." Rita urged.

Dixie got up to answer the door, she opened the door and well yep she was pretty much speechless Connie stood there with a somewhat bemused expression.

"What's taking you so long? Our bits coming up…" Rita stood by the living room door staring at Dixie then at Connie; it was Connie who spoke first.

"I didn't realise you had company I'll go."

"Connie!" Rita shouted following her out, she shot Dixie a sympathetic look and ran after Connie she knew Connie would have taken this the wrong way especially after recent events.

"Connie stop!" Rita shouted again.

Connie stopped and turned to face Rita she didn't look best pleased,

"Why Rita? Go back and have a lovely night with her." There was so much jealousy Rita would have laughed if it had not been this serious.

"She's just a friend Connie how many times do I have to tell you!" Rita groaned with frustration.

"You know what I really don't care Rita at this point in time I just want to go home."

Rita stood in front of Connie's car door, Connie tried to get around but Rita wouldn't budge,

"Move Rita." There wasn't any sweetness in Connie's tone and Rita flinched but stood her ground.

"No I will not move, I'm not having another argument again because you have this deluded idea that me and Dixie are something more than friends, we were having a film night that's all."

"Like I just said Rita, I really don't care so move."

Rita threw her arms up in the air in defeat,

"Just for once will you stop being so stubborn! I'm serious Connie when I say you are being ridiculous." Rita was beyond the shouting mark and she knew her neighbours could hear but she didn't care, she could see Dixie inside by the front door waiting.

"I'm done Connie; honestly if you can't see through this I'm done!" Rita pointed at Connie then moved out of the way she slowly walked back into her house and stopped just on the step, she knew Connie had yet to move and she wondered if she had finally gotten through to her. She heard the car door open and then close and she let exhaled deeply, her anger showing the car started and she went inside and slammed her front door. Dixie was standing quietly not really knowing what to say she put her hand out to comfort Rita but was pushed away.

"Don't!" Rita said with anger.

After a couple of deep breaths, Rita then realised what had happened and then the tears started to fall, she looked at Dixie through teary eyes. Dixie opened her arms and Rita collapsed into them,

"Why is it so hard…?" Rita said through tears.

"I wish I could make it better."

"It doesn't matter." Rita said wiping her tears.

"Yes it does, you don't cry like this over nothing listen Rita if you love her like you say you do you'll fix this, go and speak to her."

"I can't not now."

"Yes you can."

Rita knew in her heart what she needed to do, it was a question of whether or not she was strong enough.


	19. Confessions

**Can't believe I'm on chapter 19 already! Nowhere near finished…so I guess this chapter is angst and it's quite dark towards the end. I'm all out of fluff I guess it reflects the mood I'm in! **

**Chapter 19 – Confessions**

Connie sat in her car outside of her house, she had gone round to Rita's after work to surprise the blonde nurse and well to apologise for her earlier behaviour and that was when Dixie opened the door. Honestly Connie was trying to push the jealousy away but when Dixie opened the door it just flared and then she heard Rita say 'our bits coming up' Why didn't they have a bit? Connie let her anger and jealousy get the better of her again! And then Rita shouted those words, the words which were making no attempt to leave Connie's mind.

"If you can't see through this I'm done!"

Connie let the tears fall freely, this was all her fault what did she expect though rainbows and bunnies starting a relationship with Rita? It was always going to be hard, she wiped her tears and her mascara smudged and she looked in the mirror hating her reflection. Getting out of the car she made her way into the house, it felt cold and empty and for some reason she had a sinking feeling this was the last straw for Rita. Why did she have to be such a jealous bitch? It was one of the traits Connie hated about herself but she knew it was always going to be there especially knowing Rita had previously kissed Dixie. Connie went straight to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine; she padded into the living room bringing the bottle with her and sat down in the dark. She took a few shaky breaths muttering,

"Fucking stupid."

Connie rarely swore only when necessary and this _was _necessary, she could call Rita? But she didn't think that would achieve anything and she didn't expect Rita to pick up the phone anyway. She swallowed the rest of the wine in her glass and refilled it, she was exhausted but sleep was the last thing on her mind.

"So are you gonna go round there?" Dixie pressed,

"I want to, I love her I really do Dix but this is always going to be a problem and I'm not choosing between you and Connie. It's not fair."

"Listen you won't have to choose, I'll always be yer best mate daft cow. You just have to keep telling Connie were just friends she's a stubborn mare I'll give her that! I'll try my hardest to be civil around her as well but Rita do something about this…or I will."

Rita scoffed,

"Right cause that would go down so well!"

"Go then! She's probably sat at home drowning her sorrows knowing she messed up the best thing she has."

Rita sighed she shook her head then looked at Dixie who was waiting for an answer, she put her shoes and coat on and grabbed her keys. Dixie smiled and followed Rita outside,

"Sandra Dee will have to wait." Rita said with a smile,

"I'm sure they'll be a next time, let me know what happens I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt and if I have to kick Mrs Beauchamp's arse I will!"

Rita chuckled and hugged Dixie, she watched Dixie get into her car and drive off.

Connie refilled her glass for the fourth time, she was definitely feeling the effect of the alcohol and she just wanted it to block out the emotions she was feeling but it was just making it worse. Eventually she came to the conclusion she needed Rita like she really needed her and she wanted her next to her, she managed to convince herself that driving to Rita's was the best possible way…taking no notice of the fact that she was blind drunk. She fumbled around in her bag trying to locate her keys; she clutched them in her hand, stumbling to the front door. Connie stumped her toe on the side of the wall and shouted ow! And looked at the wall, she opened the front door and unlocked her car. On the side of the road Rita was parked up staring at Connie's house, she must have been sat in the car for 15 minutes; she couldn't see any light on inside and assumed Connie was asleep. Rita stepped out of her car she didn't care if Connie was asleep this needed sorting out, she wanted her future to be with Connie and she was damn well going to make her see that!

Rita saw the front door open and Connie walk out, was she stumbling? She was holding onto the wall for support and she juggled with the keys in her hand. From where Rita stood it looked like Connie was drunk and then she heard the beep of the car being unlocked and Connie slowly 'trying' to walk to the car.

"I really hope you're not doing what I think you are."

Connie spun around and really her face was a picture, Rita bit back a smile.

"What are you doing here?" the slur to Connie's words was noticed by Rita.

"Well by the looks of it, saving your life and your driving license are you crazy Connie? Were you really going to get in your car?" Rita's tone left no excuse for ignorance.

"I was coming to see you!" Even when she was drunk Connie managed to have that cutting tone.

"Yeah well it's a good job I came here instead, just go back inside."

Connie did just that,

"Christ she really is drunk." Rita muttered Connie rarely did as she was told.

Rita made sure Connie's car was locked and then she made her way into the house, she turned on the living room light and Connie squinted her eyes. Connie looked a state to put it politely, the tear marks were evidence that she had been crying and seeing Connie like this it broke Rita. Rita sat down next to Connie, who was slouching.

"Do you want to know something Connie? I wasn't going to come round here tonight it was Dixie who pretty much made me. You are the most stubborn and frustrating woman I've ever come across and your damn stupid sometimes but I love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you yet you treat me like this?"

Rita could tell Connie was listening but Connie made no attempt to speak,

"When I was with Mark he was my life you know, I loved him so much. I gave so much to that man practically half of my life and then I found out what he done and honestly my life crashed, I told you I was going to start being more honest with you so I'm going to tell you about it now then after you can decide whether or not this is what you want. You can decide whether the jealous overruns more than what we have."

Rita was waiting for some response; Connie looked at her and nodded.

"That man he's mentally scarred me, I mean what kind of person doesn't know there husband is a paedophile? When I found out I felt so dirty, so used. He ruined me I don't think you understand the psychological effect this had on me, I couldn't sleep and I relied too much on alcohol I needed something to block out what he had done and that was it. One day I thought about ending everything, I really thought it was for the best I couldn't even leave my house without getting abuse of other people, they thought I knew! But somehow I managed to pull through. The memories I have of me and him, there always going to be in my head no matter how much I try to get rid of them they always come back. Then I got the job at Holby ED and that's when I knew my life had changed, it pushed me to be ay my best and there's no better feeling then knowing you have saved someone's life, but it all turned to shit when he showed up at the hospital honestly I didn't know do you really think I would of let him take Grace? I didn't know and when you told me you blamed me that hurt me so much but then I could see, I looked into your eyes and I could see that you didn't mean it and I can still see It now you blame yourself for Grace leaving. I'm glad that bastards gone I really am but I'm always going to be scarred from what he's done, I'm never going to be able to forget and I hate him for that. And then you came into the picture, I know we've had arguments Christ we're the masters of having arguments but I always thought deep down we would eventually become friends and we did and now were so much more than that."

Rita let out a shaky breath, letting all of that out was terrifying Connie had moved closer to Rita and held her hand.

"I don't think you understand Connie, you've saved me. Being with you makes me so happy, yes we may argue sometimes but it's not how we used to argue, I never thought someone like you could love someone so broken as me. But this jealousy problem you have it's exhausting! Want to know something…Mark was jealous like you are and I can't be in another relationship with this much jealousy."

"I'm not him." Connie whispered.

"I know you're not him! But can't you see how much damage this jealousy is doing to our relationship? I want to be with you Connie but like I said it's down to you now. I've told you my darkest secrets the question is do you still want to be with me?"

**I've left it like this because the next chapter I'm going to take a stab of going into Connie's past and her reaction to what Rita has told her, it might seem a bit darker this chapter but really if you went through what Rita went through it would be dark. I apologise if there are any mistakes.**


	20. Confessions Part 2

**This and the last chapter means a lot to me, I don't know why I think it's because of the honesty I really could imagine this scene between the two of them. I've tried to go into Connie's mind and I hope I've done it justice, I know it probably seems I've just scratched the surface on her. In my eye both of these women are broken in different ways and that's why they match, they fix each other. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 20 – Confessions Part 2**

Connie had sobered up slightly, everything that Rita had just confessed to her she took it all in despite the alcohol running through her body. Rita wasn't looking at Connie she was staring at the wall and Connie didn't even know where to begin.

"Please look at me Rita."

Rita shook her head she didn't want to look at Connie she was afraid of her rejection, this was why she prevented herself from getting close to anybody she thought no one would ever want to be with someone like her. All of the shit that came along with being in a relationship with her, it was hard and it was draining sometimes she wanted to be left alone but other times she craved affection and that's what she needed Connie to understand also.

After seeing Rita shake her head, Connie got off the sofa and knelt down in front of Rita so she would have no choice but to look at Connie. Rita shut her eyes and Connie put her hand on Rita's cheek.

"Rita please open your eyes."

A lone tear made its way down Rita's cheek as she opened her eyes and Connie wiped it away,

"Why are you crying?" Connie asked softly.

"I…I'm scared that you're going to reject me why would you want to be with me? I'm just a broken human being."

Connie fought back her own tears she couldn't believe Rita thought she would reject her, nothing that Rita went through was her fault and it certainly didn't warrant Rita thinking Connie would reject her!

"I would never reject you Rita I need you, I want to be with you and your not broken, you're far from it. Did you ever think the reason why I'm so jealous is because I never thought anyone as amazing as you would ever look my way?"

Rita looked at Connie wanting an explanation,

"My whole life has been one big mess, this persona I've built up its not who I really am. I know what people say about me I'm not deaf, they call me the 'ice queen' a bitch and the rest but what they don't understand is that underneath the exterior I'm just as broken as you say you are. I've had to keep up this persona to get where I am today. I've never kept a relationship I always push people away or I just end things but with you it's different. I lost my daughter and I blamed you, so what does that make me? You should be the one rejecting me. I'm so lonely Rita and I'm tired of being alone, am I that much of a bad person that no one wants to be around me? Some days I wake up and I hate myself, really I despise the decisions I've made, the way I've made people feel but there's nothing I can do to change that now. You say you want to spend your future with me well that is what I've been thinking about, I can't change the past but I can make a future and I want you in it."

Rita didn't expect Connie to open up like she did and it did comfort her, this showed her that Connie trusted her and that was what she needed to believe.

"I am sorry for being jealous and I promise I will work on it, you can go out with Dixie as much as you want I just want to be with you."

Rita really looked into Connie's eyes and all she saw was truth and for what seemed the longest time since she hadn't she smiled and it was a genuine smile. Connie got back up on the sofa and put her arms around Rita.

"I'm so sorry for everything."

"Don't be, we've both said some stupid things and just to clarify your not alone Connie, you'll always have me." Rita whispered clinging onto Connie.

"Thank you for telling me." Connie gently rubbed her hand up and down Rita's back, Rita didn't need Connie to elaborate she knew what she was talking about, it was the fact she opened up about her past and Rita felt the same about Connie.

"Did you really think about ending things?" Connie muttered it was one of the many things Rita said which really stuck in her mind, how bad Rita must have been to think ending her life was the best way out.

Rita nodded slightly and let go of Connie, she cleared her throat.

"I did, I didn't think I could carry on living I really thought it was the best way I was in a dark place."

"I wish I knew you then, I wish I could have helped you."

"You have Connie, you've made me realise that I actually want a future and that I have one with you."

"I don't ever want you feeling like that again, starting from now let's start again forget all of the arguments we've had I think this has been the most honest night for the both of us."

"I agree can we um go to bed please I really just want to go to sleep with you holding me."

"Of course we can."

Connie stood and held her hand out helping Rita up, they made their way into the bedroom and Connie got some pyjamas for the both of them and when they got under the covers Connie wrapped her arms around Rita. She still looked and seemed fragile to Connie and it wasn't that Connie didn't want the comfort she did but Connie thought she had to be the strong one for Rita and that's what she was doing. She kissed Rita on the forehead,

"You are okay aren't you?" Connie quietly spoke.

"Yeah, I love you Connie."

"I love you too darling so much, none of what you told me tonight makes me feel anything less of you and I need you to understand that. You are a strong remarkable woman and I'm proud to call you my girlfriend."

Rita tightened her hold on Connie after tonight she was drained emotionally and she knew Connie would be feeling the same but that didn't stop some tears falling again but these were tears knowing that for once in her life she had someone who she genuinely loved and they loved her back.

She had someone to take care of her.


	21. Let's Go Crazy

**Okay so I was reading this through and I honestly thought it couldn't get any fluffier….but it just did haha! Enjoy this fluffy chapter. Oh and this starts when Grace comes to stay over.**

**Chapter 21 – Let's go crazy.**

"Are you ready!?" Connie shouted up the stairs at Rita.

"Two secs love." Rita called down.

Connie huffed honestly she made sure they had plenty of time to get ready before picking Grace up from the airport, Rita was definitely testing her patience.

"Were going to be late." Connie muttered grabbing her keys.

"No were not." Rita singsonged creeping up behind Connie,

Connie kissed Rita then pushed her towards the front door, she tsked as she looked at the time they were already 5 minutes behind her schedule and all Rita did was roll her eyes and laugh. When they were in the car and ready to go Rita asked Connie a question.

"Are you sure you want me to come? Don't you want to spend time with Grace alone for a bit, like give her chance to get used to this instead of throwing it on her?"

"I would really appreciate it if you were with me Rita but if you don't want to be say now."

"Conniee." Rita whined.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, of course I want to come with you I just didn't know if it would be too much for Grace."

"Rita she will be fine."

That was the last they spoke on that matter, Connie hadn't told Rita but she really wanted to come with her because she was scared. It wasn't that she wasn't excited to see her daughter but she knew what a mess she had made being her Mother and she needed Rita for support if something went wrong.

"Mind if I put some music on?" Rita asked so she didn't have to sit in silence, Connie said go ahead.

Rita flicked through the stations until she heard her newest favourite song,

"Oh I love this song." Rita squealed and started singing adding

a shimmy in parts.

"Cause uptown funk gonna give it to you! Saturday night we're in the spot, don't believe me just watch!"

Connie found it highly amusing and she couldn't help but laugh and when Rita had quietened down some Connie jumped in,

"I'm too hot, hot damn called a police and a fireman."

Rita burst out laughing and the song finished,

"Woo who knew Mrs Beauchamp was funky!" Rita said and giggled.

"I do believe you are a bad influence on me Miss Freeman." Connie teased.

"And you love it." Rita answered back with a wink.

"I love you."

"You are sooo sappy Connie Beauchamp."

"And you love it." Connie said mimicking Rita.

The rest of the car journey was spent with Rita holding Connie's hand, they arrived at the airport and Connie's heart began beating faster a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Connie stayed in the car after switching the ignition off and took a deep breath, Rita looked at her.

"Connie you will be absolutely fine, I bet she's so excited to see you again."

"Your right, come on then."

Connie got out of the car and straightened her jacket; she waited for Rita to come round from the other side of the car. Rita took Connie's hand into her own and gave it a tight squeeze and they walked into the airport. They checked what time the flight was coming in and they were right on time they could see a crowd of people going to collect their luggage and Connie tried spotting Grace.

"Mummy!" Grace shouted rushing over to her Connie.

Connie let go of Rita's hand and went to her daughter, she opened her arms and picked her up in a tight hug. After letting go she bent down to Grace's level and kissed her on the forehead,

"I've missed you so much baby."

"I've missed you too Mum."

Rita stood in the background watching them both, it was one of the most moving moments Rita had ever witnessed, she knew Connie loved her daughter but this showed how much it was truly beautiful. Connie started fussing over Grace who was trying to escape her Mom' grasp, Rita started laughing.

Grace looked over at Rita then at her Mum, she arched her eyebrow perfectly it was just how Connie did it and Rita smirked.

"Who's that?" Grace asked.

Connie walked over to Rita and stood by her,

"This is Rita."

"Nice to meet you Grace." Rita said offering her hand to Grace.

Grace looked Rita up and down and snubbed her,

"Grace don't be so rude!" Connie said sternly.

"It's alright babe, she needs to get to me first." Rita whispered to Connie.

Connie picked up Grace's suitcase and holding Grace's hand the three of them walked to Connie's car, Grace ran round to the front passenger seat.

"Shotgun!" Grace shouted.

Rita pouted her lip and Connie smirked she walked behind Rita trailing her fingers across her back,

"She did call shotgun." Connie said getting into the car.

Rita stood watching the Connie and Grace sat in the car, oh how she knew she was going to have her hands full with these two but she was going to love it. Rita got in the back of the car and looked at the interior mirror Connie was staring with a twinkle in her eye, Rita grinned back at her.

Connie was trying to concentrate on driving but was constantly being pestered by Grace and Rita although she found it cute it was getting on her nerves.

"Mum Mum Mum can I put a CD on please, I've got my 1D album in my backpack."

Connie pursed her lips if there was one thing she hated, Grace's choice in music was one of them.

"Yeaah Connie let Grace put her CD on."

Rita saw Connie purse her lips after hearing the CD was One Direction and she wanted to get Connie back for the shotgun incident it was obviously a good thing because Grace looked back at her with a smile. Rita was happy she scored points with Grace. Connie shot Rita at look which Rita translated as we will discuss this later on and Rita smiled sweetly.

"LET'S GO CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY TILL WE SEE THE SUN…." Grace and Rita sang together at possibly the loudest volume Connie had ever heard.

"Kill me now!" Connie muttered under her breath.

When they arrived back home Connie was the last one out of the car, she leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes. Rita and Grace were waiting by the front door playing some silly game and Connie was making the most of the peace and quiet around her, she opened her eyes and saw Rita looking back at her. Connie sighed she got out of the car, picked up the suitcase and opened the front door, Grace ran in and dropped her backpack on the floor along with her shoes.

"Bag and shoes away please Grace!" Connie called out.

Grace stomped back and picked up her bag and shoes and put them neatly to the side, Connie said thank you and Grace toddled back into the living room.

"Urgh I've got a massive headache." Connie moaned looking for some paracetamol.

"What you didn't like our singing?"

Connie death stared Rita then shook her head; Rita laughed putting her arms around Connie.

"I love you so much and Grace is lovely, she's a little mini you what's not to like."

"Hm you probably won't be saying that in a week."

"Yeah but I can just go home." Rita teased.

"About that Rita…I was wondering if you wanted to maybe ah move in with me."

"Are you serious?" Rita asked.

"Dead serious, I've thought this over and over."

"Yes I will."

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

Connie smiled well she grinned! She kissed Rita once and then twice.

"Urm Mum what's going on?" Grace said standing at the doorway.


	22. You Got Owned!

**The fluff continues…**

**Chapter 22 – You got owned!**

"_Urm Mum what's going on?" Grace said standing at the doorway._

They both jumped away from each other after hearing Grace, this was not how Connie wanted Grace to find out but she couldn't say nothing she had to tell Grace the truth.

"Come and sit down Grace." Connie said pulling a chair out.

Rita went and sat down next to Connie, she rested her hand on her thigh under the table a sign of supporting her. Grace stood still at the doorway a hand on her hip and looked at her Mum,

"Are you two like going out or something?"

Rita had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from showing a smile it was a picture seeing Grace standing there with the classic teenage attitude it made Rita think this was what a young Connie was like.

"Sweetheart, please sit down." Connie asked again.

Grace thudded over to the table and pulled the chair out some more with a screech, Connie winced and when she had Grace's full attention she answered her question.

"Yes, myself and Rita have been seeing each other for a while now and before you say it, I was going to tell you without you finding out like this."

Expecting a response but not getting one from Grace, Connie continued.

"And I've just asked Rita to move in and she said yes, so what do you think Grace?"

Connie was holding her breath waiting for some kind of response she knew it was a lot for Grace to take in, she hadn't really settled in and it was a massive bombshell to drop on her. Grace shrugged her shoulders stood up and went to walk out.

"Grace where are you going!?" Connie said standing up.

"My room!" Grace shouted.

Ready to march after her Connie was stopped at the door,

"Let me go." Rita said hoping it would give Connie chance to cool down.

Rita stopped just outside of where Grace's room was and first she knocked something she thought Connie wouldn't have done. When she was a teenager the one thing she hated most was when her parents barged into her room without knocking. There was no reply and she tried again, this time announcing she was at the door.

"Grace its Rita, can I come in please?"

Seconds later Grace opened the door and Rita walked inside, Grace had gone back to lying on her bed. Grace felt a dip in the bed and knew Rita had sat down beside her,

"I know this is a lot for you to take in Grace and honestly your reaction was better than I expected."

Rita saw Grace smile and it made her feel better,

"But I hope we can become friends, want to know something?"

This peaked Grace's interest and she sat up against her bed waiting for Rita to continue.

"I can't remember ever being this happy, I love your Mum she's helped me through so much and I've never had my own family before. What I'm trying to say is that I can see that with you, me and your Mum besides who else is going to sing One Direction with me?"

Grace giggled but then her face turned serious,

"I don't like getting close to whoever Mummy is with because they never stay for long."

Ah so that's what the problem was, it was different this time Rita knew because there was no way she would ever leave Connie and now she had to convince Grace the same.

"I promise you Grace I'm not going anywhere, there's nothing that can change my mind."

Rita could see Grace was still apprehensive but it was going to take time to show Grace that she was here to stay, in the mean time she wanted to make sure Grace had a good time before she went back to America.

"Want to go whip something up in the kitchen for your Mum?" Rita asked hoping Grace liked baking.

Grace nodded and just as Rita was going to stand she wrapped her arms around her, it actually brought tears to Rita's eyes this was all she wanted to be accepted, liked by Grace. They didn't notice Connie standing by the door, she hadn't been standing there the entire time but she did see the hug Grace gave to Rita and had the same reaction as Rita. She quietly backed away into the kitchen; she made a drink for herself and Rita and waited for them. Rita came in with Grace and they were grinning, Connie didn't like it one bit.

"Why are you both smiling like that? Why do I sense something bad is about to happen?"

"I have no idea what you mean Connie."

"Yeah Mum!" Grace added.

"We were just wondering where you kept your baking ingredients…?"

"In the far cupboard." Connie pointed without thinking.

"Wait, you do know how to bake don't you?" Connie whispered to Rita.

"Sure well I mean it can't be that hard can it." Rita winked at Connie who looked mildly scared for her kitchen if nothing else.

Grace was getting everything she could out of the cupboard and putting them on the side, already the kitchen looked a mess and Connie wanted to tidy up.

"Con, honey go in the living room and relax."

"And leave you two in here with flour?"

Both Rita and Grace laughed,

"We'll be fine, were making you a special something anyway so you can't be in here."

"Grace be careful."

"Yes Mum."

"You too!" Connie said pointed at Rita smirking.

With Connie in the living room Rita turned to Grace, what she failed to mention is that she really wasn't good at baking at all but like she said to Connie it can't be that hard can it?

"Okay so we've got flour, eggs, sugar…"

"You do know how to bake don't you Rita?" Grace asked.

"Uh huh." Rita said with no hint of truth.

Connie was curled up on her sofa with a book in her hand, she was trying to concentrate on it but her mind kept going back to what was happening in her kitchen. There was a loud crash which came from the kitchen and it made Connie jump,

"Don't panic!" Rita shouted.

"What's going on?" Connie shouted back.

There was no reply so Connie decided to see for herself it genuinely hadn't even been 10 minutes and already it sounded like chaos, when she walked into the kitchen she couldn't stop herself from bursting out in laughter. It seemed Rita tried to open the bag of flour and when she did it exploded all over her and Grace.

"Oh my god that is hilarious." Connie said still laughing.

"Oh really?"

Rita looked at Grace and they both nodded,

"What are doing?" Connie asked suspiciously automatically backing away.

They grabbed a handful of flour going in different directions to corner Connie, Connie's laughter echoed as she tried to dodge her way past the both of them but found herself backed into a corner she held her hands up in defeat but Grace had already chucked the flour at her Mum. Rita high fived Grace,

"Beauchamp got owned Gracie style." Rita said laughing.

**So I guess this chapter didn't have much in it but it's important to know Grace's feelings on her Mum's new relationship, there's still so much fluff in this I know :P but really imagine Connie covered in flour…**


	23. Missing

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm so glad Freechamp is growing into a popular ship ;) **

**Chapter 23 – Missing**

"I'm so glad you're here for the week, I've missed you so much." Connie said tucking Grace into bed.

"I've missed you too Mum, I love you."

Connie smiled and kissed the top of Grace's head,

"Good night sweetheart."

"Wait, I want to say night to Rita."

Connie nodded, inside she was beaming it was so sweet that Grace wanted to say night to Rita as well she went to get Rita who was flicking through a magazine in bed.

"Grace won't go to sleep until she's said goodnight to you." Connie announced.

Rita looked up and grinned,

"Really?"

Connie nodded sporting the same grin, Rita jumped up following Connie to Grace's room. Connie stood at the door watching, Rita walked in and Grace's face automatically lit up.

"I heard you wanted to say goodnight."

Grace wrapped her arms around Rita and whispered into her ear,

"I had the best day today, thank you soo much."

After settling Grace back into bed, Rita said goodnight and left she was touched by what Grace had said all this previous worry she had about Grace not liking her and as it seemed Grace loved her! Rita lay in bed with Connie next to her who was running her hand up and down Rita's side.

"What are you thinking about?" Connie asked kissing Rita.

"This, how perfect all of this is."

"And to think we were sworn enemies to begin with!"

"If someone wasn't so much of a bitch to begin with things might have been different…"

"Rita Freeman!"

Rita stopped all movement and she winced inside, she thought she had crossed a line and pissed Connie off that was until she looked at her face and saw the no hint of annoyance just amusement. Connie jumped on top of Rita,

"I could say the same thing about you!"

Connie leant down and kissed Rita, slowly she kissed her way to Rita's ear.

"Bitch." Connie whispered.

"Bigger bitch." Rita whispered straight back.

They looked at each other and Rita burst out in giggles whilst Connie smirked,

"God I love you so much, you're turning me into a sappy love fool I swear." Connie said turning serious.

"I'm not complaining, come here."

Rita wrapped an arm around Connie and held her close; stroking Connie's hair Rita kissed her on the forehead, closed her eyes and said.

"I love you Connie Beauchamp."

Connie woke to the sound of her phone ringing, she picked it up and answered it her voice still thick with sleep she was needed in at work for multiple casualties from an RTC that had just arrived. Looking over at the time it was 5am she sighed deeply,

"No I do not need another couple of hours to come in; I will be in within 20 minutes!"

Not bothering to hear the reply from that imbecile she hung up and got out of bed, Rita rolled over and groaned.

"Mmph." Rita moaned into her pillow.

Connie took a moment to look at Rita, a gentle smile formed on her face Rita was quite possibly the cutest person when waking up with her hair sticking up and the noises she made. Rita opened one eye and looked over at Connie who was getting dressed,

"What you doing?" Rita sluggishly spoke.

"They need me at work; I'll uh pull some strings get you the day off if that's okay. I didn't really think this through I need someone to look after Grace, I'll have to take a look at our shifts see what I can do, oh and we should think about moving some of your things soon."

"Uh huh."

"Are you listening to me Rita?" Connie asked seeing Rita with her eyes closed.

"Yess! Look after Grace, pull the strings…someone looking at our shifts and moving."

Connie shook her head, it was comical what Rita got from that but she trusted that Rita did know what she said she was just full of sleep. Connie leant over and kissed Rita on the forehead,

"I'll call you later, I love you."

Even if she waited for a response she doubted she would have got one, Rita definitely was not a morning person. Connie quickly checked in on Grace then made sure she had her phone, keys and she was set to go.

When Connie got to the ED it was pretty hectic already and as soon as she walked in Cal came straight up to her,

"4 minor injuries and 1 serious, 24 year old male, Sam Bradley. Abrasions to the left side of his body and a head injury."

Connie took the files from Cal nodding from the information she was given and went to find the patient; it was going to be a long day…

Rita was woken up by someone shaking her shoulder, she opened and saw it was Grace she smiled and pulled Grace onto the bed,

"Ritaaaa." Grace whined as she was enveloped in Rita's arms.

Rita let go and sat up,

"Where's Mum?" Grace asked,

"Ah she got called into work early this morning."

Grace's smile fell and Rita felt sorry for her, she knew Grace had a problem with her Mum working so much that was part of reason why she was now living in New York; it didn't give Grace much time to spend with her Mum. Rita only hoped Connie would make up for it later otherwise she had a feeling she would be in the middle of a family Beauchamp argument.

"Grace, I know for a fact your Mum would have wanted to spend time with you but she also has to work darling but you'll be spending the day with me."

"Really? You're not going into work?" Grace said with excitement.

"Nope, someone's gotta look after you."

Rita tickled Grace until she started squirming,

"What are we doing today? and no baking!" Grace said with authority which made Rita chuckle.

"Well I thought you might like to help me pack up some things at my place and then we'll come back here and do whatever you want sound good?"

"As long as you play just dance with me."

"Well I'm not sure about that…" Rita teased.

"Please?" Grace turned her puppy dog eyes on Rita not fully understanding that she was teasing but even if she wasn't Rita knew she would have give in…hoping Grace didn't learn that from her Mum if Connie was to do that to Rita she would give in every time.

"Course I will, go and get dressed the quicker we pack up my things the quicker we can come back here and play whatever games you want."

Grace bounced out of the room in excitement leaving Rita grinning like a total idiot, she grabbed her phone and thought about ringing Connie but she might be busy. Instead Rita sent her a text,

_Morning beautiful, hope your ok. Give me a ring when you've got time. love you. R xxx_

Rita got dressed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen, she made a pit stop outside Grace's room to let her know she was making breakfast. The music was blaring from the room and Rita opened the door, Grace was deciding what outfit to wear.

"Hey I'm making some breakfast want some?"

"Is that safe?" Grace sassed.

"Cheeky!" Rita quipped back.

In the kitchen Rita rifled through the kitchen cupboards trying to find something suitable for breakfast, all she came across was muesli cereal Rita scrunched her face in disgust. Seriously where were the cornflakes and cocoa pops?

"I'm ready!" Grace shouted coming into the kitchen.

Rita told Grace they were having breakfast at her place, they left and eventually got to Rita's. Rita opened the door and Grace ran inside, teenage curiosity obviously taking over,

"Grace, breakfast first!" Rita called out.

When Rita made them both breakfast (cocoa pops of course) she decided it was best to start with packing clothes away in her bedroom, she got a suitcase out and asked if Grace wanted to help fold the clothes in. Grace nodded and they were halfway through when Rita picked up some jeans and a photo fell to the floor, it was of her and Mark. It was Grace who noticed first and she bent down picking it up and looked at it,

"Who's that?" Grace asked waving the picture in front of Rita's face.

Rita froze she thought she had thrown all pictures of him away… a bit confused thinking Grace would remember when she had talked to him at the hospital but apparently she didn't. Rita really didn't want to talk about him,

"It's no one, come on we're nearly done."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Grace said stubbornly.

"Grace." Rita said with a hint of warning to just leave it.

"Was he your boyfriend, what happened?" Grace questioned ignoring what Rita was saying.

"Grace! It's no one just put the picture down!" Rita snapped.

Grace stopped and her bottom lip wobbled, the picture fell to the floor and she ran from the room crying. Rita jumped up and went after Grace; she looked in every room and then noticed the front door was open.

"Shit, no please no. Grace!" Rita shouted.

Rita ran outside and scanned the area around her she couldn't see Grace anywhere; her phone started ringing she looked down to see who it was…Connie.

"Fuck!" Rita muttered.

She answered the phone still searching around for Grace,

"Hey, I've got about 20 minutes spare and thought I'd see how my two favourite people are?" Connie said brightly.

"Connie please don't be angry at me, I uh well Grace ran out of my flat about 15 minutes ago she was asking questions about Mark and I snapped at her and…"

"Stop Rita, what do you mean she ran out of your flat, you've got her now though?" The worry came instantly.

"No, I have no idea which way she went." Rita said out of breath.

Rita heard shuffling from the other side of the phone,

"Call the police, I'm on my way."

The phone beeped indicating Connie had hung up, Rita pushed it back in her pocket and stopped to catch her breath, she looked around again and still nothing. It was all her fault, why did she have to snap?

Where was Grace?


	24. Lost and Found

**Thank you for the reviews! Honestly they do mean a lot, bit delayed this chapter but I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 24 – Lost and Found**

Rita made her way back to her apartment hoping that by any luck Grace had walked back there but she wasn't, Rita stood outside of her front door holding her phone in her shaky hand. She dialled 999 and about to press call, a car came speeding round the corner it was Connie. Connie jumped out of her car not bothering the shut the door,

"Please tell me you've found her." Connie said frantically.

"No, I've looked everywhere...I'm sorry." Rita replied with remorse.

"Have you called the police?"

"I was just about to."

"For god sake Rita she's only 11 years old!" Connie took her own phone out to ring the police,

"Wait you don't think she would have walked back to yours?"

It was a good point Rita made; she could have walked back how long had it been now since she went missing 30 minutes? Connie's heart was beating faster by the minute in fear.

"I'll go back to mine and see if she's there, you stay here she might turn up if not then I'll ring the police."

Rita agreed and went with Connie over to her car as she did Connie's phone started ringing it was Charlie, she ignored it but then it rang again.

"What!" Connie barked down the phone.

"Connie I've got Grace here, she's a bit upset saying she wants to see you."

Relief washed over Connie she let go of her phone passing it to Rita and started crying,

"Hello?" Rita said,

"Rita? Its Charlie where's Connie gone, I was just telling her I've got Grace here."

"Oh thank god! Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay?"

"She's fine Rita, a bit upset but fine why, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later just tell her we're on our way."

Rita hung up the phone, rushing over to the passenger side she got in and let out a deep breath, looking over at Connie who was wiping her tears. Connie started the car, not a word was spoke as they made their way to the ED and Rita couldn't help the sinking feeling that at some point tonight she would be on the receiving end of Connie and her harsh words, not that Rita blamed her because right now Rita felt like the worse person alive.

Outside the ED Connie took a moment to compose herself, Rita was already out of the car waiting, she tried to hold onto Connie's hand but Connie ignored her walking straight into the ED, Rita frowned and followed her in. Charlie was waiting in reception with Grace, as soon as Connie clocked eyes on her she ran over.

She bent down to Grace's level and hugged her tightly,

"Don't you ever, ever do that again! Do you know how dangerous that was running out like that? Not to mention how you made Rita feel!" Connie's harsh words made Grace cry harder.

"I'm really so…rry." Grace sniffed.

"Oh Grace it doesn't matter all that matters is that your safe."

Rita was watching from a distance, she really didn't feel like she belonged over there right now after all it was her fault all of this happened.

"Are you mad at Rita?" Grace whispered her head nestled on Connie's shoulder.

Connie looked over to find Rita leaning against a wall with her eyes on the floor, she looked utterly sad,

"Mum?"

"No honey, I'm not mad at Rita."

Grace nodded and led Connie to Rita, it was Grace who approached Rita first she stood in front of her and Rita looked up.

"I'm really sorry for running away."

"I'm just glad your okay!" Rita wrapped her arms around Grace,

"You really did scare me."

A small crowd gathered around Charlie, Tess and Zoe stood next to each other and Noel and Louise behind the counter.

"Oh it's really happening then Connie and Rita?" Noel said.

"Yes, where have you been Noel? They declared their love for one another the other day." Zoe replied,

"Guess I didn't think it was serious."

"Shh." Louise said pointing over at them.

Connie stood with a smile on her face; Rita looked at her with a worried expression.

"I'm really sorry Connie, if I didn't snap at her then this wouldn't have happened, god I've messed things up…"

"Rita, do me a favour?" Connie said cutting her off.

"Anything."

"Shut up."

Grace giggled and Connie leant in giving Rita a quick kiss.

"Oh well that is sweet." Tess said nudging Zoe,

"It is, who'd of thought it was love all along."

"I for one am happy it's turned out this way, at least I'm not in the middle anymore." Charlie said.

"I bet the sex is good." Noel added.

"NOEL!" Louise, Tess and Zoe shouted looking at him.

"What? I'm just saying, you're with me Charlie right?"

"Uh no I'm staying out of this!"

Charlie walked over to where Connie was, Tess and Zoe made their way back to the ward and Louise just stared at Noel disapprovingly. Connie saw Charlie heading over,

"Thank you Charlie." Connie said placing a hand on his shoulder,

"It's no problem, everything okay now?"

"Yes."

Connie carried on talking to Charlie with Grace by her side, Rita got collared by Dixie.

"Hey mate, I guess things worked out then."

"Yeah sorry I didn't text you, I've been pretty busy you know Connie asked me to move in with her." Rita beamed.

"I'm happy for you; you deserve to be happy although I'm sure our next movie night will be interesting…"

"I never even thought about that."

"I'm sure we can get your beloved Connie up and dancing to Sandra Dee." Dixie winked at Rita.

"Up and dancing to what?" Connie asked arching an eyebrow.

"Connie." Dixie said,

"Dixie." Connie said back.

Rita looked at them both then she looked down at Grace who was trying to mask a smile, at least they were trying but oh it was funny! And Rita had to swallow back a laugh.

"We were just talking about the movie nights we have and Dixie thinks we can get you up dancing to Grease."

Dixie shot Rita a look like 'why did you just say that!?'

"Oh does she now? Tell you what why don't we have your movie night then see if any truth comes out of your words."

"Seriously?" Rita asked,

"Yes, Dixie?"

Dixie shrugged she really wasn't expecting Connie to invite her round and she did promise Rita she would at least try and be nice to Connie so she couldn't exactly say no.

"You're on."

**I wasn't sure whether to end the chapter here but the next chapter will be uploaded soon and more Freechamp love on the way.**


	25. New Friends

**Chapter 25 – New Friends**

"I've got it." Rita said holding up the DVD.

"About time!" Dixie laughed,

Rita stuck her tongue out at Dixie and went to put the DVD on,

"Right we've got popcorn, drinks, sweets, chocolate do we need anything else?" Rita said seriously.

Grace looked up from the popcorn bowl and shook her head; Connie looked over at Rita smiling.

"You've kept the shop in business Rita; I really don't think we need anything else." Connie replied.

Rita pressed play and sat next to Connie; Dixie was next to Grace sharing the popcorn and before the film started Dixie looked over to Connie.

"I hope you know what you're in for Connie, this one's crazy when she's watching this." Dixie pointed at Rita.

"When isn't she crazy?" Connie said back at Dixie and Rita scoffed.

It got to the Sandra Dee bit and Dixie looked at Rita, who looked back at her and with a nod and she stood up. Grace followed and Rita started dancing and singing around the living room, Dixie looked on with a grin and Connie well she did wonder for a second how her place had turned into a mad house. Rita whispered something to Grace and they both turned to face Connie, they walked up to her and Rita held her hand out.

"Come and dance." Rita said wiggling her eyebrows.

Connie shook her head with a sly smile.

"Please Mum?" Grace added.

Dixie joined the two of them and said,

"Yeah come on Connie, don't let us all down. I've never known the Mrs Beauchamp to back down from anything."

"Exactly." Rita said.

"I don't dance." Connie said.

Rita turned her puppy dog eyes on the same time as Grace did ad they both uttered the word.

"Please?"

Connie sighed whilst Rita smiled; Rita knew she had Connie right where she wanted her she wouldn't be able to say no to both hers and Grace's faces. Connie stood up and took Rita's hand and Rita spun her around and Connie chuckled.

"Your trouble you know that." Connie whispered in Rita's ear.

"You've only just figured that out now?" Rita whispered back.

Connie shook her head and put her arms around Rita's neck, she pulled her in and kissed her,

"I always knew you were trouble."

"Ew! I thought we were meant to be dancing." Grace said.

Dixie smirked seeing the softer side of Connie come out it was not something she had seen before but it was also incredibly sweet, Connie saw Dixie looking at them.

"I told you we'd get you up dancing Connie." Dixie said with a friendly smile.

"None of this is to be repeated at work, not a word." There was a warning tone but Connie also smiled at the end.

Connie went to sit down leaving Rita and Grace talking about which song they liked the most so far, Dixie took this as her chance to sit next to Connie.

"I am happy you know for the both of you, I'm so glad Rita's found somebody who loves her and I know she loves you."

Connie seemed a bit taken back from what Dixie said, they had got off on the wrong foot and here she was being nice to her.

"Thanks, I know it's never going to be simple being with Rita but I don't want simple and your right I do love her more than she knows."

"You should show this side of you at work, maybe then everyone wouldn't be scared of you."

"Never, I want them to be scared of me."

Dixie laughed and nodded,

"I get it, don't worry I'll play the part when were at work."

After the film ended Connie sent Grace up to bed and told her she would be up in a minute to say goodnight, it turned out to be a really good night. Grace was happy well she still hyper from all of the sweets and Rita didn't help the situation, spurring Grace on to dance and sing but still Connie was glad that the night had been a success. The most surprising factor for Connie was how nice Dixie was and that she was actually beginning to like her.

Dixie picked the empty bowls and Rita grabbed the cups they took them into the kitchen and Connie followed.

"Just leave them there, I'll sort them out." Connie said pointing to the side.

Dixie left them on the side; she made her way to the front door.

"I had a great night, thank you for inviting me round Connie."

"You're welcome here anytime."

Dixie smiled and so did Rita who was holding Connie's hand.

"See you later you crazy mare." Dixie said to Rita.

"Yeah yeah, see you later mate." Rita hugged Dixie and watched her drive away.

Rita turned to Connie and grinned, this was what she wanted she just wanted Connie to accept her friendship with Dixie and for the jealousy to go away and she had a feeling it had.

"Soooo."

"Yes, I can see myself and Dixie becoming friends."

Rita bounced over to Connie and wrapped her arms around her then she kissed her with as much passion as she had.

"I love you so much and thank you for tonight." Rita said.

Connie nodded, honestly words were not important not after the kiss that she had just received, she looked at Rita with love and that spark which Rita adored in her eyes. Connie picked Rita up resting her hands on Rita's thighs and Rita wrapped her legs around Connie. She bent down and kissed Connie, tongues battling for dominance as always when they let go heavy breaths mingled in the hallway. As much as Connie wanted well needed to carry this on she promised to say goodnight to Grace.

Rita carried on sucking and nipping at Connie's weak spot on her neck and Connie whined,

"Rita, stop please."

Rita stopped and got herself down she looked at Connie waiting for an explanation.

"Come on let's go tuck Grace in then we revisit this."

They both said goodnight to Grace and made their way into their bedroom. Connie was helping Rita undress she slowly took Rita's top off and kissed the top of her shoulders. Goosebumps appeared on Rita's body as Connie trailed her way down Rita's back. Connie undid Rita's bra and chucked it somewhere on the floor, she brought her hands from behind to the front of Rita's body and held her closely. There was something so sensual for Rita to feel Connie press into her back from behind, more so because Connie had taken her top and bra off too and the feel of Connie's breasts was enough to make Rita wet and she was. Every touch from Connie made Rita squirm,

"You make me go crazy." Rita breathed

"That is the plan." Connie whispered seductively


	26. Getting the Blues

**Chapter 26 – Getting the blues**

"Rita, you have to be quiet."

Rita was lay on the bed and she looked down at Connie who was between her legs smirking at her,

"Easy for you to say…"

Rita took one last look at Connie and the teasing twinkle in her eyes before her head fell back against the pillow feeling Connie's fingers touching her. Rita knew she would never tire from Connie's touch, every time they made love it was a new and different feeling. But the amount of love she felt never changed, Connie made her feel whole, complete.

Rita bit down hard on her lip, she knew there would be a bruise in the morning but if she didn't bite down she knew how loud she would be. The feel of Connie's talented tongue made Rita squirm, her eyes fluttered as she tried to keep them open.

"Uhhh!" Rita said her voice wavering.

Connie stopped and flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at Rita, the rise and steady fall of her chest was evident showing Connie how close Rita was.

"Con…Connie, now is not the time to tease. Please, I'm so close."

Connie resumed but with just her fingers this time she wanted to watch Rita, she wanted to see Rita in her euphoric state. Keeping her fingers moving, Connie made her way up Rita's body kissing parts of her stomach, up to her chest. Rita started panting, she was losing all control of trying to be quiet and Connie knew it. With her other hand Connie cupped Rita's cheek and kissed her on the forehead, at the same time her fingers moved faster and she felt Rita tense up knowing. Connie held Rita close as a powerful orgasm ripped through her, Rita's sound muffled into Connie's shoulder.

Connie soothed Rita making sure she was okay and Rita a lazy smile,

"You're amazing you know that."

"You're only saying that because I just gave you so much pleasure." Connie teased.

"Well…."

Connie playfully tapped Rita on her stomach.

"I'm joking; you know how much I love you and how amazing I think you are. I'm not going to tell you all the time though…don't want you getting a big head." Rita grinned at Connie.

"You're a piece of work but I love you, I really do."

Rita leant on her arm and lazily drew circles on Connie's stomach,

"Oh really, how much do you love me?"

Rita brought her hand up just below Connie's breasts; she slowly teased the outline waiting for Connie to answer.

"I love you more than you'll…ah…ever know."

Rita traced her fingers over Connie's hard nubs, she kissed Connie's collarbone and ran her tongue along it making Connie shiver with pleasure

"You make me feel like I can do anything, I can achieve all I want, you complete me Rita."

Rita smiled hearing Connie say this was everything.

"You can do anything, you're Connie Beauchamp."

"Although…do you think you can be quiet?" Rita teased and Connie responded with a nod.

Rita delved her fingers into Connie's slick wetness, a small noise came from Connie which Rita loved the moment she heard it, Rita entered Connie and began a steady pace. At the same time she made sure she paid attention to Connie's upper body, everything about Connie was breathtaking and beautiful and for Rita this was all she wanted, it was more than she ever thought she would have in her life.

Rita brought her lips to Connie's capturing them in a heated kiss; moans were muffled and Connie pushed her hand into Rita's hair. This wasn't about being quick and easy this was about love, it was about trust, giving all she was and more and when Connie looked into Rita's eye she knew Rita felt it too.

It didn't take long for Connie to feel pleasure rush through her body, her eyes closed and she held on to Rita moaning into her hair. Connie's breathing evened out as Rita lay on her chest, the last thing Rita felt before she fell into a deep sleep was the steady beat of Connie's heart.

Rita woke first; she rolled over to look at the time and groaned why was morning a thing? That's what Rita asked herself. She reluctantly got out of bed and kissed Connie on the forehead then went to find some clothes; Connie had managed to sort out different shift patterns so there would always be someone looking after Grace. Of course Rita asked the question what if they were both needed and Connie's answer was to bring Grace to work with her.

Connie looked angelic as she slept and Rita found herself staring at her with adoration something she would never tire of, she placed a hand on Connie's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Mmph." Connie responded.

"Sweetheart, I'm leaving for work soon."

Connie opened her eyes and smiled, (Rita was a little envious of how much of a morning person Connie was.)

"I'll come downstairs and have a coffee with you before you go."

Rita made her way to the kitchen and starting making the drinks waiting for Connie to come down, she placed the mugs on the table and sat down. Connie entered the kitchen in her dressing gown,

"Now this is my favourite look on you." Rita said smiling.

"Even better than my onesie?" Connie teased.

"Hm I'll have to think about that one is Grace alright?" Rita asked.

"Yes, she's still sleeping I can't believe she'll be going back to New York soon. I hate this you know, I wish she could just live back here. I want her back Rita but it's work and…"

Rita pulled Connie into a hug,

"Darling, please don't think too much about it, right now Grace is here with us and she's having a great time think about what you're going to get up to today with her."

Connie relaxed into the hug and smiled at Rita, a tear escaped and began rolling down her cheek but Rita captured it.

"Thank you, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"It's one of my many gifts." Rita winked at Connie who laughed.

Rita checked her watch and it was time to go, she gave Connie a kiss and walked to the front door,

"Make sure it all runs smoothly today, just because I'm not there doesn't mean I won't know what's going on, I don't want anybody slacking either."

"Yes boss!"

"Rita, I'm serious."

"I know you are, trust me everything will be fine stop worrying."

With one last kiss Rita got in her car and Connie watched her go then turned round going back in the house and shut the door. She went back to the kitchen and sat back down, already she was becoming restless having a day off work was not Connie's style and then there was the question of what was she going to do with Grace today? It didn't matter what it was Connie just wanted to spend time with her daughter, the days were going by so quick soon she wouldn't be here she would be back in America.

Connie picked up her drink and sighed deeply.


End file.
